Ozymandias Meets Neferati
by Blue Sky Thinking
Summary: A new group of supeheroes arrive, the Watchmen, and they're recruiting a new member. Tough, agile and intelligent. How could Adrian not notice her? Adrian/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Ozymandias Meets Neferati**_

**Author's Note:**

**I was surprised at how few Adrian Veidt/OC, stories there were, purely and simply because he is just too hot, spoken like a fan girl I know, but as much as I hate that term I can't help but draw the conclusion that I fit into that stereotype. Almost every other story of the nature I have read are extremely well written and I don't like to think that I fall into the, 'fantastic writer,' category but I will try my best, I just cannot stand having a pent up idea in my head while dying to let it out, so, enjoy and review. I like reviews very much, long detailed ones, but I don't like reviews that are purely negative so if you do have something bad to say try to puncture it with unflappable kindness. Ha ha. **

**Ooh! Neferati was the wife of Ramasses the Great, (or Ozymandias,) the female character in my story is not named this, the title is just symbolic of Adrian meeting his, 'other half,' as it were. **

**ONE MORE THING, I may not stick to the ages they use in the movie, (yes I'm going movie version,) it would just help my story along. **

* * *

She bounces on her tip toes, unaware of the thin layer of sweat building up on her body. She swung her leg round for another kick which collides hard with the punch bag shaped as a man's head and torso. She needed this, needed to let out the pent up rage, rage from nothing in particular, but when you go every day beating the non existent shit out of inanimate objects, you grow dependant on it.

"You know Ice, you really could do a lot more with your skills." Her trainer and good friend remarked, as she lay several powerful and swift punches to the punch bags head.

"If you're talking about becoming a cop you're barking up the wrong fuckin' tree." Now focussing her attention on the body.

"No, I mean… Well I don't know what I mean but it seems to me you could do so much with your amazing skills."

"Thanks for the compliment Henry, but I would hardly call them amazing." She lied, she knew how good she was, probably better than anyone she'd ever seen or heard of. Apart from those masks of course, they were done now though, no more Minutemen.

"Oh no? Hey! Someone come spar with Ice!" He called to the room of muscular sweaty men wearing boxing gloves and hand pads. The room fell silent and Ice shrugged and went back to the punch bag.

"We'll take her!" The obvious leader of a group of seven men called stepping forward. _Uh oh, newbie's, _Henry thought. Everyone else in the room knew about Ice, several had the bruises to prove it. Ice smirked and stopped punching the punch bag.

"Ok, but I'm not gonna take it easy on ya." She said with a smile playing on her lips as she stalked over to the ring. She put her hands on the top rope and gracefully pushed her legs up, almost hand standing, before elegantly dropping to her feet on the rubber floor of the ring. The men smirked at each other and arrogantly swaggered forwards jumping into the ring. Ice licked her lips, pulling her long thick black hair into a rubber band, savouring every second. She loved when her opponents were like this, sickeningly self confident and yet unaware of their impending demise.

"She's a hot one, maybe after I've fucked you up here, I could fuck you up in other respects." The leader smirked and his gang laugh. Ice laughed falsely.

"After I've done with you, you won't be able to get your arm up, never mind the other thing." She sneered, tensing her fingers and splaying them out again.

"Big talk for a chick."

"I'm not the one holding us up here Hulk Hogan." She scorned. One of the goons ran forwards and aimed a punch at her head. She bent her spine back into a ninety degree angle to dodge it and brought her fist up to connect hard with his jaw, he staggered back clutching his face before coming forward to strike again, aiming for her stomach, she side stepped this and sent a kick directly to his stomach, causing him to double over, she held his head to steady him and brought her knee to his face, he keeled over. _Unconscious. One down, six to go. _The next two came at her together they were easy, one fell with a broken arm, the other trying to regain his breath after a gut punch. _Four. _The next aimed a kick at her stomach, she grabbed his leg and hooked it under one arm securely, she then used her elbow to crash her weight down onto his knee, breaking his left leg. _Three. _The next two came, who she took down with a face kick and a particularly powerful kick to the crotch. _One. _

Only the leader was left, his face was red with anger and the veins in his vascular body were pushing up against his skin.

"You beat up my fuckin' crew!" He yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Ice crossed her arms and smiled, satisfied.

"Yes, yes I did, didn't I?" She said smoothly. He reached quickly into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He ran at her, with a laugh, Ice ignored his stabbing attempt and twisted out of the way so she was beside him, she brought her elbow down onto his back causing him to fall on all fours. She took this attempt to kick the blade from his hand, she then swung a kick to his side, causing him to fall over on his back, she straddled his waist and pinned down his wrists, there was now only fear in his eyes.

"You dare bring a knife to a fist fight you son of a bitch?" She spat angrily. He didn't say anything and she let out a hollow laugh from her stomach. "Pathetic." She sneered and stood up, being careful to stand on his chest as she made her way out of the ring.

"One day you're gonna get yourself in trouble." Henry said shaking his head and following her out of the door of his gym. "Lock up for me Mikey!" He said throwing his keys to one of the boys.

"I'll be fine Henry, I'm a big girl now." She said with a grin. Henry was in his mid fifties now, a good thirty years older than Ice, they had met when she was seventeen and had been kicked out of the house by her scum alcoholic father. He had taken her in, given her a place to stay, and since then he had been both a mentor and a friend to her. He was the only one who knew the origin of her nick name, 'Ice,' everyone else professed it was because she'd, 'knock you out **cold**,' but in reality it was short for her actual name, Clarice.

"Ever since I met you- you were a fiery kid, the fights you used to get into." He shook his head smiling nonetheless. "Always were smart though. Stuck with school, and when you were home I'd always find you with your nose in some history book, none of the teachers believed your grades." He laughed warmly and Ice joined him.

"You don't have to walk me home, ya know." She said.

"I feel better if I do."

"Please, I don't like you going out of your way to get me to my apartment," She said honestly, Henry eyed her for a moment.

"You'll be careful? Stay in the street light no venturing down some dark alley."

"I promise, just get yourself home." She planted a kiss on his whiskery cheek.

"Okay. Night Ice." He walked over the road with his hands in his pockets.

"Night Henry." She called and made her way down the street. She managed to her apartment without incident and went inside, enjoying the warmth on her goose pimpled arms. There were only three floors of this building, and she lived on the first. She put the key in the front door and shoved her elbow into it when it wouldn't open, causing the door to break on it's hinges.

"Fuck!" She yelled, desperately trying to fix it back in place, to no avail. She checked her watch. _11pm, the landlady locks the main doors at midnight, I should be ok. _She rested the door against the frame as best she could and sat down on the couch. Her apartment was small, tiny kitchen to the right of the living room, (which consisted of a sofa and a TV,) her bedroom, bathroom and a small spare room which had collected books stacked from floor to ceiling. That was where she spent most of her time, sitting on a cushion in her own private library and reading as much as she could. Right now though, she needed to catch the news. She switched on the TV and the reporter was of course talking about the uproar of crime in Manhattan. _Of course there is, who's out there saving us? Corrupted cops, the government? Ha! When Richard Fucking Nixon saves some poor chick from a rape attack, __**then **__I will have faith in the government, for now, no. We're all alone. _

Ice rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, sure now was the time for bed. She took off her boots on the way to her bedroom and stripped off her tank top and shorts. She unclipped her sports bra, threw it on a chair and slipped on a baggy old t- shirt belonging to an ex conquest. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, not immediately falling asleep as she would have liked to. _Who __**can **__sleep well lately? We're a couple of bad decisions away from being blown half to hell by nukes. _She grinned to herself. _Happy Armageddon folks! _

* * *

Ice awoke with a start the next morning to the light pouring in through her thin curtains, and wondered what had woken her up so abruptly. Her question was answered when the phone beside her bed beeped shrilly. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you before noon Ice but I need you to come down and train today." It was Henry.

"Why?" She said croakily, running a hand through her messy hair.

"We've got some new guys in and I need you to show them the ropes."

"As much as I love knocking people's teeth out, I'm really not in the mood today."

"Please Ice, you're the best we got and I wanna show these guys I'm a serious trainer." He pleaded. Ice sighed.

"Fine I'll be there as soon as possible. See ya Henry."

"Thanks Ice." She hung up and yawned widely. _I do not like being woken up. _She got out of bed, suddenly extremely aware she could smell those thugs on her still. She grimaced and took off her t- shirts and panties, making her way into the bathroom. The water came on cold at first as usual, she jumped and yelped slightly, goose bumps forming all over her body. It soon warmed up and she enjoyed the way the hot water trickled down her spine, expelling any cold from her body. She washed he body and hair, and once rinsed got out and dried. She usually wore the same thing these says, tank top and shorts, better to move around in.

She picked out some black sweat pants and a grey tank top which stopped an inch above her belly button, showing the tattoo of a red rose she had got in honour of her mother, which was situated above her hip bone. Her hair was always big and wavy, it reached down to below her elbows and while it was slightly annoying to have to try and pull it all up every day, she wouldn't cut it. She did a little black makeup up to her brown bone and licked her lips, they were always pink, courtesy of her mothers genes. She put on her usual combat boots and left the apartment. _Shit the door. _She halted when she remembered this an knocked on the door of the land lady's apartment.

"Hey Miss Rountree can you keep an eye on my apartment while I'm gone the door broke." She said through the door.

"Sure hun, you have a nice day!"

_11:30 and she's already drinking, yep, you can tell in her voice when she's tipsy. Nice woman, alcohol dependant. _

She rolled her eyes and left the apartment building, still cold outside but she could deal with it.

"Hey Henry, where's the newbie's?" She asked as she came into the gym, clapping her hands together. She looked around the room and her eye caught an odd group of people sitting on one of the benches. There was a muscular looking man who looked like the oldest and had dark hair and a moustache, beside him was an extremely attractive woman with long perfectly straight hair, there was a normal looking guy with glasses and brown hair, a man who's face was obstructed by an odd mask that appeared to be moving, and a man who probably caught her eye the most. He had golden blonde hair and a strong jaw, in short, he was extremely handsome, like, ridiculously so. She tore her eyes away from the bunch.

"Who are they then?" She asked Henry, nodding her head towards them.

"They're just observing." He said casually, She raised her eyebrow. _He's not telling me something. _

"Fine. Who am I fighting?" She asked.

"A few new guys, they're tough though Ice, be careful." He said, Ice laughed and shook her head.

"It's them that should be careful."

Henry wasn't lying, they were tough, but Ice was tougher, courtesy of a few over practised moved she managed to get away from the fight with only a bruised shoulder and a cut lip.

She put her hand on the top rope of the ring and pushed herself over, leaving behind the group of groaning men on the floor.

* * *

Dan, Laurie, Rorschach and Adrian had been sent to watch this girl fight. Her name was Clarice Licciardi, and we had been told to check her out as a possibility for the Watchmen. A new group for fighting against crime. She didn't know this yet, of course, which was why Jon hadn't accompanied them, you can't exactly detract attention way from him without arousing suspicion. Her trainer and friend, Henry, told the future Watchmen of her, of her amazing skills. They were unsure but agreed to watch her anyway. Turned out he was correct, she was amazingly agile and incredibly strong. She appeared to have absolutely no trouble taking out the men the future Watchmen had hired to fight her, and no one kept his eyes on her more than Adrian. _She's amazing. You wouldn't think anyone could possibly move like that. Sure Laurie was good, but she didn't attack with the ferocity and passion that Clarice did. _Adrian noticed everything about her_, the way her hair gradually fell out of it's place the more she _fought_, the way she would bend her back to dodge punches. And the way she just __**looked**__, her skin was a creamy pale white and looked soft to the touch, her lips were plump and pink, her eyes were a stormy blue grey and her hair was dark and wild. She was average height, but her legs looked long even under her sweat pants, her tight tank top which cut off above her navel showed off her more than ample breast and the delicate curve of her waist and hips. _Adrian unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her. _Well I __**know **__she's flexible. _Adrian mentally scolded himself for having crude thoughts about this woman he had not even yet spoken to.

She jumped out of the ring and elegantly landed on her feet walking back over to her friend Henry.

"You underestimate me my friend." She said putting her arm around him. He shook his head.

"Worrying about you will be the death of me."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, seriously." She checked her watch. "Shit gotta go to work, bye." She kissed his cheek and made her way to the door. He shot a look to the gang sitting on the bench, they all stood.

"What did I tell ya?" Henry said putting his hands in his pockets.

"She's very good, but do you think she'd be willing to do something like this?" Laurie asked him, still extremely impressed by Clarice's performance.

"Well she's extremely intelligent, always wanted to do something like that with her life but I could never afford to send her to college as much as I'd have liked to. She might take a little persuading but with enough I think she should agree." He said honestly. Laurie nodded.

"Thank you."

The group left the gym and Edward put a cigar in his teeth and lit it.

"Look, I'm not all big on all this shit. But I don't think she'd be all the pleased with us all gangin' up on her. How 'bout me and Rorschach go wait in Archie and you go try and persuade her." He suggested.

"Yeah he's right, come one." Dan said, he, Adrian and Laurie followed her down the street, she headed into a nearby diner, which they guessed she worked as a waitress at.

* * *

"Just gonna put my uniform on Mandy."

Ice walked into the backroom and Adrian, Laurie and Dan sat at one of the booths. The diner was pretty much empty, apart from the woman at the counter and another waitress.

She came out a few minutes later, wearing a black waitress uniform and a white apron with frill on it, it was the first time Adrian got a look at her legs, they were as pale as the rest of her but all your attention went to a large red snake which was coiled and the bottom, but which reached up to her thigh and appeared to jump towards you. His eyes ran further down to the inviting curve of her calf, causing him to lick his lips again. She walked over to their table.

"What can I get ya?" She asked taking a small pad out of the pocket of her apron and a pencil.

"Just three coffee's please." Dan said, Ice scribbled on the pad and looked up at them properly for the first time since they got to the diner.

"Hey you were at the gym. Henry never did tell me why you were there." She said putting the pad in her apron and crossing her arms.

"We actually-" Dan began but Laurie elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'd be better discussing it when we have a little more time." She said, Ice raised her eyebrow at her.

"We got time now, I'll bring you your coffee." She stalked off with suspicion running through her mind. _Why wouldn't Henry tell me about this? _

* * *

**Ice's POV:**

I brought them some slightly cracked mugs and a pot of coffee, I poured myself a cup and sat down beside the blonde guy.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Laurie, this is Dan and that's Adrian." The girl with long brown hair said.

"I'm-"

"Clarice." Adrian interjected. My eyes quickly snapped to the man beside me.

"If you value your testicles you'll call me Ice." I warned, _I hate the name Clarice, don't know why my parents chose it, American father, Italian mother, French first name? Stupid. _But somehow, when it dripped from his lips, it sounded good. It sounded amazing. I just wouldn't let him know that.

The table was quiet for a moment after this.

"So are ya gonna tell me what you're here for or are we just drinking coffee?" I asked, taking a sip of the far too strong crappy coffee.

"You remember the Minutemen right?" Laurie said, I nodded and she continued. "Well, there's kind of a reform, going to take place, the Watchmen, consisting of myself, Dan, Adrian, Dan's good friend Rorschach, the Comedian from the original formation and Jon Osterman, better known as-"

"Dr Manhattan." I said cutting her off. "So, where do I fit in with this?" I asked, I already had an idea of where she was going with this, but never one to make assumptions, I decided to ask her.

"Because of your obvious skills when it comes to fighting, and everything Henry as told us about you, we were going to ask if you would be interested in becoming one of the Watchmen."

I was surprised yes, unused to anything besides the life I have now. A little apartment and a crappy job and hanging out at the gym with Henry, the prospect of dressing up and fighting crime did excite me slightly, but it was a massive change.

"You understand that usually I'd take a little time to make a decision like this, however I cannot hide my eagerness to do something like this. So yeah, I'll do it. I'm guessing there'll be a more formal meeting?"

"Yes. In a couple of days in fact, your costume should be delivered to you by then." Dan piped up. My eyes snapped to him.

"C- costume?"

"Well yes, all the Minutemen were masked heroes, it's kind of obligatory you invent yourself an, alter ego as it were." Adrian said, not meeting my eye, I was glad he had finally spoken again, his tone and accent was so pleasing, British and American with a hint of something else I couldn't quite place.

"Perfect. Well I guess I'll see you again on Thursday then." I said standing.

"Hey! Licciardi! I'm not payin' you to talk to your fuckin' friends!" My bitch of a boss, Mandy, called.

"Hey Mandy! Shove it up your ass!" _God I've wanted to say that for so long. _"I'll send you the uniform in the mail!" I walked out of the diner, taking notice of the quiet tickling of the bell just before the door slammed closed. I grinned to myself as I walked home, Superhero, me. Wow, awesome.

* * *

**Ice's POV:**

There was a knock at my newly fitted apartment door and I opened it, a guy from a delivery service holding a white box. _My costume. _I suddenly felt like a little kid at Christmas and signed for it quickly, once he left I let out a little squeak of excitement and ran to my couch placing the box neatly next to me. I opened it up and remove the white paper covering it, I first placed my hands on a pair of black leather boots which had stacked soles and a red stripe up each side, I placed the next to me and next pulled out my mask, it rested over my eyes and looked like a Venetian carnival mask, it was black and had red detailing spiralling off the right side, as though they would reach round my head. Then came the outfit itself, I picked it up by the top and held it up in front of me; it was like a one piece swimsuit without straps, only made of some kind of solid material I had never seen before, it was all black apart from a red belt which came around the front with a silver buckle shaped like a, '**V**,' on it. _Wonder what that stands for? _Lastly were a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and something I would not have noticed, had it not been for glancing back in the box by happenstance, it was a small note written in calligraphic writing. _**Viper. **_I__grinned. _Now I get it, they must have noticed my tattoo the other day. _I checked my watch. _The car's coming for me in two hours, they told me to be in costume, guess I better try on. _

I admired myself in the mirror. That's right, **admired**. The costume fit like a glove but I couldn't help but notice how much leg and ass it showed off, and the way it pushed up my breasts. _Guess bein' one of the Watchmen means you gotta be a bit of a commodity. _

I decided to add I couple of my own touches to the assemble, by putting on a thick layer of red lipstick and making my hair is big and wavy as possible. Which didn't take much. I found the costume surprisingly very easy to move in and the boots were heavy but bounced increasing my speed. I pulled on the fingerless gloves and pulled a parka over myself, unsure of who would see me on the way there. I put the mask in the pocket of my coat and soon enough someone arrived to take me to the first meeting of the Watchmen.

* * *

**Ice's POV:**

"Welcome, to the first every meeting of the-" Adrian began, the Comedian cut him off with a snort.

"This is all bullshit."

Adrian turned to him coolly.

"For a guy who calls himself the comedian, I can never tell when you're joking."

I was standing beside Laurie and I saw her smile sweetly at Dr Manhattan. In all honesty I found it hard to look at him, not because he repulsed me in any way, but because of what he _was_. This amazing godlike being standing a few feet away from me.

"The Watchmen, that's the real joke, didn't work fifteen years ago, it sure as hell ain't gonna work now just cause you wanna keep playing cowboys and Indians." He placed his cigar back between his teeth and I couldn't help but feel a certain dislike toward him already. I ignored what people were saying then and zoned them out, because I noticed someone looking at me. _Adrian. _I gave him a slight smile which he didn't completely return, only hitching the corners of his mouth slightly. Adrian looked up when Rorschach spoke.

"We can do some much more, we can save this world." He said, a muscle in his neck protruding slightly as he did so. He seemed so honest, so certain. I couldn't help but admire the man. "With the right leadership."

The Comedian stood.

"And that'd be you right Ozy? I mean hell, you're the smartest man on the planet." _Did not know that. _"

"It doesn't take a genius to see the world has problems."

"Yeah but it takes a room full of morons to think they're small enough for us to fix. Mankind's been trying to kill each other off since the dawn of time. Now we finally have the power to finish the job." He said. I swallowed, unable to deny he had a point slightly. "Ain't nothing gonna matter once those nukes start flyin.'" He flipped his lighter and held it to the map on the board. "Then Ozymandias here… will be the smartest man on the cinder." He took a puff of his cigar and walked out, laughing. I saw Adrian's jaw clench and couldn't blame him for getting annoyed.

We were soon ushered into a room where they arranged us to take a photo, the first photo of the congregation of the Watchmen.

"Ok Silk Spectre we can have you in the middle beside Dr Manhattan, Dan at their left and Rorschach beside him, then we want Ozymandias to Silk Spectre's right and could we have Viper at the end beside him with your hands on your hips and your leg bent so we can see your tattoo, but towards Ozymandias so we have that looking like a couple thing going on." The photographer said.

"We're not a couple." I said quickly.

"Yeah but we like to create a little media controversy, and a romance is the best way to get people interested."

I sighed and stood beside Adrian, they told me to put my hands on my hips and stand close to him.

"3, 2, 1." The flash went and I smiled wide, as odd as it was to me, and as much as that photographer had annoyed me, I couldn't help but feel genuinely happy and excited, as though I finally found my purpose in life. _**Superhero. **_

* * *

**I know this is a little bit sucky but I do enjoy writing it. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thank you's to everyone who reviewed added and favourite. Made my day. :D**

**Ok I have majorly messed up dates of when people go into retirement and when certain events happen, but I won't change it TOO much, it's just easier for me. Please forgive.**

**I understand in the first chapter I didn't say much about Clarice's back story, I will as the story progresses just bear with me. Enjoy and review please! : )**

ONE YEAR LATER - 1975 

**Ice's POV:**

Tonight was one of the nights we all split up to go on patrol, Dan with the Comedian, Laurie with Jon, myself with Adrian and Rorschach alone, the way he preferred it. We were sitting on the roof of a building in the middle of one of the rougher parts of the city.

"So why'd you do it?" I asked after a particularly long silence.

"Do what?"

"You know… become a superhero." I lay back and put my hands behind my head.

"I wanted to make a difference, do something great with my life, and what better way?" He said, I nodded. "What about you?"

I sighed and thought for a minute.

"I was bored." I said, he laughed slightly, the first time I had heard him do so. "Seriously. I was just bored with the way my life was going and bored with just being, average."

"Clarice, even if people didn't know about it you were never average." He said, I had known him for a few months now and had stopped getting angry when he called me Clarice. In fact I don't think my name could sound any better.

"People don't know now remember? I wear this." I touched my masked. "They know about you though, I hear you're making some serious money off Ozymandias."

"I'm doing quite well yes. You could do the same."

"Nah, I'm happy with the money I'm making from endorsements. Got myself I nice house given Henry some money for him to buy a bigger gym and a new apartment. The money I'd make from building an empire would make me… A multibillionaire."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"The money, yeah. But, I don't want the responsibility. You know, having to smooth talk with people, look amazing all the time."

"It is a struggle to look this hot every day." He said running a hand through his hair, and smiling, the first time I had seen him do this. I laughed and so did he, I was about to say something sarcastic when we heard I woman's scream in the distance. We sprang into action immediately, standing up on the rooftop and setting off on a sprint towards the source of the sound, jumping from roof to roof.

**Adrian's POV:**

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I ran, occasionally leaping across the roof. I looked at Clarice who was running beside me and appeared to be just as excited. _She is extremely fast. _I picked up the pace slightly so I was ahead and she did the same, looking at me challengingly. _So that's how she wants to play it is it? _I sprinted as fast as my legs would allow, rendering her unable to catch up with me, never mind over take me.

The woman who had screamed before did so again and I jumped down into a dark alleyway, Clarice landing beside me not long after. The alley came to a dead end and we spotted a group of men crowding around a woman who appeared to be struggling.

"Hey back of you no good sons of bitches!" Clarice took off, attacking the first one she came to with an elbow between his shoulder blades, I joined her, punching and kicking every one of the lowlifes that came near me. Soon they were all on the ground, and as a major blow to my ego, mostly due to Clarice. She knelt beside the woman who was now sitting on the floor, crying and covering her eyes. Her skirt was ripped at the bottom and there was a red mark on her cheek, but she appeared ok.

"Hey, it's ok we're here to help you. What's your name?" She asked in a gentle voice, I'd never heard her speak like that before, it was pleasant.

"M- Maria."

"Ok Maria, we'll take you home if you like."

"No, I only live round the corner, I just won't come down alley's anymore." She said, I helped her up. "Thank you so much." She said to us both, I nodded and Clarice smiled at her. The woman left the alley quickly and Clarice turned to me and grinned.

"That was fun right?" One of the men groaned on the ground and Clarice turned to him. She put one foot on his back and grabbed hold of his arm, bending it backwards toward her. "You and your little son of a bitch friends aren't gonna be trying shit like this again are ya?" She said through gritted teeth, it was amazing how she could turn from being cheery, to downright angry and frightening to whoever that anger was directed at.

"No!" The man whimpered. "Please." Clarice bent his arm more, causing him to cry out.

"Please what?"

"Don't… don't kill me." He said. Clarice licked her lips, for some reason this caused my fingertips to tingle.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya." She bent his arm completely, causing it to make a sickening cracking noise. "Think next time before tryin' to rape an innocent woman. Scum." She took her foot off him and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Come on." She said to me, climbing up onto the wall beside us and back onto the roofs. I followed her and we walked.

"You got very angry there." I admitted.

"Yep." She said, popping the '_p_.'

"I wouldn't much like to be on the receiving end of one of your punishments." I said shaking my head, trying to ignore the crude thoughts that came to mine after I said this. She laughed and looked over at the skyline. The sun was just starting to rise, we'd started to sleep all day and work all night since we got the night shifts, but it was extremely difficult to sleep during the day.

"You know what looks like time to come off duty. See ya later Adrian." She started to walk away and a grabbed her wrist quickly. _Don't go. _She look at me with a confused expression and I let go, unsure of why exactly I didn't want her to leave.

"Want to come to my apartment for some breakfast?" I asked, I didn't want to sound as if it was a date though. "Neither of us have eaten all night. I'll cook." She considered me for a moment.

"Sure but I kinda need a shower and a change first. I'll be at your apartment in an hour." She said with a smile and stalked off, I watched her walk away, my eyes inadvertently fell to her swaying hips and the delicate curve of her bottom, I looked away, scolding myself. _Don't be one of __**those **__men. _

**Ice's Pov:**

I dried my hair and left it as it fell, wavy a volumized over my shoulders. I did my makeup, and took particularly long on deciding what to wear. _Why do I care so much it's not like it's a date? Just, breakfast, between to colleagues. One of which just happens to be __**gorgeous**__. _I screwed up my eyes. _No no, not gorgeous, hideous, disgusting… Oh who am I kidding? _I unwrapped the towel from my now dry body and put on a pair of purple lace panties and a matching bra. I decided on a purple and black plaid skirt and a black turtle neck. I pulled on a pair of suede ankle boots and left my house. It was odd living here, so safe and clean and quiet. I couldn't say it wasn't nice not to have to pay rent or have to listen to my neighbours fucking through walls which may as well have been made out of polystyrene. I shivered at the thought. _Valentine's day was the __**worst**__. _The cab arrived for me as I asked it to and took my to Adrian's apartment building, it was far nicer than mine, but I didn't imagine he would stay there long given the amount of money he was now making off his superhero persona.

I went inside, very aware of my heels clicking in the marble lobby. _I love that sound. _I walked over to the main desk.

"Hey, I'm Clarice Licciardi, I'm looking for Adrian Veidt."

"Yes he told us you were coming. Take this key turn it and press the button for the top floor." The blonde woman at the desk said handing me a key. _Penthouse apartment? I shouldn't really be surprised._

"Thanks." I went over to the elevator and stepped inside, doing as she told me. It took a while to get there as there were at least 30 floors, but soon the doors opened to Adrian's apartment. It was ultra modern, as expected, decorated with a lot of chrome and deep purple.

"Adrian?" I called stepping in and not spotting him in the very open plan apartment.

"I'm through here. Come in!" I heard him say from a door which I guessed led to his bedroom. I opened the door and almost jumped slightly when I saw him, his hair was slightly damp and he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of grey pinstripe trousers.

"Sorry." I said, flushing slightly at the sight. _Holy shit. _His body was toned and muscular, but not to the point where it looked like he constantly worked on it and he had thin a line of dark hair running from his navel down into his pants.

"It's quite alright." He said with a polite and charming smile. He picked up a white dress shirt from his silky purple sheets and pulled into onto his shoulders.

"You sure do like purple." I said trying to make conversation and ignore my desire to look at the skin which was gradually being covered as he fastened his shirt buttons.

"Yes it's a colour associated with-"

"Power." I finished for him. "An example being the Byzantine Emperor, Justinian I who was clad in purple in the mosaic of him at the Basilica of San Vitale."

Adrian looked at me oddly.

"History is my strong point." I said with a slight laugh.

"Ah, a trait we both share. Breakfast?" He ask standing beside me and gesturing me to leave his bedroom first before following me out.

"Please. I am famished." He led me to a dining room which was through an archway attached to the kitchen, the table was laden with food and my stomach ached at the sight of it.

Adrian pulled out a chair for me which I sat on and pushed myself in. _Gentlemen. _He sat adjacent to me, and I couldn't help but notice our legs touch. I looked over at the food.

"Is that bacon? I thought you were a vegetarian." I said raising my eyebrow and putting a couple of pieces onto my plate.

"It's Tempeh." He said putting some onto is own.

"Ooh, Fakin' Bacon." I said with a smile.

"I prefer to say Tempeh."

"Why, cause it sounds more intelligent than Fakin' Bacon?" I laughed putting a piece of buttered toast onto my plate.

"Precisely." He admitted with a smile as he dug into his food. Unlike most of the other men I had eaten with, he didn't shove the food down his neck like he'd never seen it before, he took his time to eat and savour politely. We finished our delicious food while making conversation about work.

"Adrian that was delicious, you are a man of many talents." I said with a smile, dabbing my mouth with the napkin.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." He said politely.

**Adrian's POV:**

Her smile was extremely pretty and brilliantly white. She crossed her legs and exposed more of her creamy thigh below her skirt. I felt my skin heat up slightly at the sight, but dismissed it, as best I could. She looked at her watch.

"Hey, mind if I catch the morning news, it's kinda like a ritual for me." She said.

"Of course." I stood and took her into the living room, resting my hand lightly on her lower back. I thought I felt her shiver slightly, but dismissed it as my imagination. She sat on the sofa and I turned on the television and sat beside her. I switched it to the news station and turned it up. Clarice leaned forward as she watched, taking in everything the newscaster said, I noticed she compulsively licked her lips a lot when focussing on something and smiled.

"Oh shit." She said suddenly leaning back, I realised I hadn't been watching the television as I was looking at her. "A police strike, that's all we need." She groaned putting a hand on her forehead.

**Ice's POV:**

Turned out I was right; it was one of the nights where we all had to go on duty in Archie, to keep a lid on the riots that were happening. I was sitting on top of Archie, and the Comedian was standing in one of the windows. I noticed the song 'Boogie Man,' was playing, and had ashamedly admit to myself that I liked it. There were a bunch of signs against masked vigilantes and I frowned_, not gonna be complainin' when we save your asses. _

Dan hovered above the group.

"Attention citizens, we are trying to maintain order. Clear the streets until the police strike is over." Someone threw a flaming bottle at one of the windows, which caught fire. "Please there is no need for violence."

_Motherfuckers! Who the fuck do they think they are!_

"God damn it, alright, is that how ya wanna do it!" The comedian said angrily, he looked over at me and grinned I grinned back and nodded at him. We both jumped from Archie, landing beside each other heavily the crowd backed up slightly as we regained our balance.

"There's no need for violence!" I heard Dan call from the tanoy. _Oh yes there is Daniel. _

"Fuck you!" I woman ran forward towards the Comedian. "FUCK YOU!" The Comedian punched her and started taking out any that came his way, I followed suit and soon they started running. He took out his gun and started firing towards the depleting crowds.

"Wait! We don't wanna fuckin' kill them!" I said running to stand beside him.

"I'm just scarin' em off." He said with a shrug.

"Doin' a very good job of it, but maybe you should stop." I put a hand on his upper arm and he turned to face me with a smile.

"Only cause some pretty young thing asked me to." He winked and I laughed slightly. _He's not __**so **__bad I suppose. _

**Adrian's POV:**

I watched from the window as Clarice,- _Viper, _fought off anyone that came her way, she was amazing. They dispersed fast enough and soon the Comedian went too far as always, I saw her run over to him but didn't know what she was saying. She put her hand on his arm and they grinned at each other. Anger shot through my body as I saw this, and my fists clenched.

"You ok Adrian?" Dan asked, I unclenched my fists and regained my composure.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I lied, still watching Clarice through the window. Her and the Comedian were walking together back to Archie, and Dan set the machine down on the ground. They appeared to be talking and laughing, it made me feel sick. The idea of _her _and _him_. She was _mine_. Mine for the taking. I wouldn't let anyone else have or hurt her. Never. I don't know what made me come to think of this, I suppose it was seeing her with someone as sexually aggressive as the Comedian. But I knew this for sure, I had to have her, as my own.

They came back and Dan took off again, patrolling the streets. Clarice was now speaking with Laurie. They spoke a lot, I suppose as the only women they related to each other more. Clarice made Laurie laugh an awful lot, she did have a great sense of humour, and a razor sharp wit. She caught my eye and I realised I had been watching her, she sent me a smile and turned back to Laurie.

I rarely blush, in fact I never blush, but at that moment I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

**Ice's POV:**

"Very superstitious, writing all the wall." I sang into the shampoo bottle. "Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall." I washed the soap off my body, my radio was huge, and spread the sound throughout the house. "When you believe in things, you don't understand, then you suffer, **superstition **ain't the waay." I danced in a circle when the trumpet music came on. I got out of the shower and dried quickly, I put my underwear and a pair of jeans on. Now I was in the living room in just my jeans and bra. The song finished and the presenter started speaking again.

"_And we're carrying on with the best of the 70's so far, next up another Stevie Wonder. Signed, Sealed Delivered."_ The presenter said.

I grinned and turned up the radio loud.

"Like a fool I went and stayed too long!" I started dancing, the awesome thing about the new house was the fact that the streets were so quiet, and no one would see me, so I _**could **_just freak out dancing in my bra. I jumped on the table using as a stage.

"Ooh, baby, here I am. Signed, sealed, delivered. I'm yours." Someone knocked on my door and I jumped and yelped.

"Clarice it's Adrian." I heard his smooth voice through the door and my eyes widened. _Shit, shit, shit. What if he heard me? Or SAW me! _

"Just a second!" I called, I ran into my bedroom and took out the first shirt that came to my hand and pulled it on. I opened the front door and he was standing with his hands in his pockets. He smiled charmingly as always when he saw me.

"Hey Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

**Adrian's POV:**

She looked perfect as always, her long hair was wet and pulled in front of her, the water droplets making her white tank top slightly see through. She had only a trace of eyeliner on her upper eye lid but otherwise, it was the first time I had seen her without makeup, and she still looked perfect. Her skin was clear and white and her lips were still plump and pink.

"I was just… wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me this evening, as neither of us are working?" I asked, my palms sweating slightly at the prospect of her rejecting me. She raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Like a date?"

_If I say yes, which is the truth, it might freak her out, if I say no, it might hurt her feelings._

"Yes, like a casual date." She glanced at my suit.

"Doesn't look all that casual."

"Well the conversation will be casual, even if the setting and the attire aren't." I smiled and she grinned at me.

"Come in, I might be a while getting ready though so make yourself comfortable." She said allowing me in and closing the door behind me. She went upstairs to what I guessed was her bedroom and I stood in her living room looking round.

I decided to have a snoop, without being too intrusive, around her house. It was a lot warmer than mine, like she'd given more thought to comfort than appearance. The floor was wooden with a beige area rug covering it and the couch and arm chairs looked as if you would sink into them.

I walked over to a shelf which had a few ornaments on it and picture frames. One of the photos was of a much younger Clarice, her hair was a little shorter and she was wearing shorts and a black t- shirt. She was smiling, and was standing with Henry who had his arm round her and was grinning back at the camera. The other was of a woman with long curly black hair and olive skin, she looked exactly like Clarice only with a few worry lines and a sharper nose, she was balancing a baby on her knee; clad in a Christening dress. I guessed that was Clarice. The other was the photo of us all, the first official photo of the Watchmen, taken a year ago now. I smiled unconsciously at it, amazed and how I had changed in such a short time. Twenty five years old now, although I feel much older than this.

I opened the door beside these shelves and almost gasped at the sight of it. The room was much larger than expected and every wall was covered in books, like her own private library. _This is where all her intelligence comes from. _I closed the door quietly and waited for her to return.

She came down the stairs and my breath caught in my chest. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with large buttons all the way down, which stopped just above her knee, her hair was up in a loose bun with curls falling round her face, black was spread over her eyelids and her lips were red. She completed the outfit with a pair of black knee high black combat boots. I would have laughed at this, had it not been for how beautiful she looked.

"Do I look ok?" She asked shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Breathtaking." I said honestly. She smiled at me and I led her out of the apartment and to the car, which took us to my favourite Italian restaurant.

**Ice's POV:**

He got out first and opened the door for me, taking my hand delicately and leading me into the restaurant. I shivered against the cold and was glad when the restaurant warmed my arms.

"Adrian Veidt." He said to the man at the desk, who took us to our table. He pulled out my seat as usual. I wondered if he was being so gentlemanly on purpose or if it came naturally to him.

"I've never been to a proper restaurant before." I admitted with a nervous laugh.

"You should get used to it." He said, pouring a glass of red wine he had obviously previously requested for us. _Does that mean he is intending to take me out again? _He poured me a glass which I tried to sip daintily, however unused to being in an environment such as this. We ordered and ate our food, being with Adrian when he was relaxed was enjoyable, he actually had a good sense of humour when he felt like it.

I couldn't help myself become attracted to him, his polite mannerisms, and subtly touching my hand as he told an anecdote. No man could make me flush just by touching me slightly, or looking at me in a certain way.

"It's getting late, are you ready to go home?" He asked, I nodded and stood, he paid the bill and led me out of the restaurant to the waiting driver.

The car ride seemed to be taking forever and we sat in silence.

"Have you enjoyed your evening?" Adrian asked, my eyes snapped up to him and I realised he had been watching me.

"Yes, thank you very much Adrian, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble." I said, I thought I felt him move closer to me.

"Well I wanted to, you're worth it." He said in a slightly quiet tone, resting his hand on my knee. My eyes met his for a moment before I locked my lips with his hungrily, weaving my hands into his soft hair. His lips moved against mine and his talented tongue entwined mine with his. He moved his hand up my knee started to rub the skin of my thigh with his thumb, causing me to bite back a moan that threatened to creep up my throat. He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me onto him so I was straddling his waist, I heard him feel round for the shutter the raised between us and the driver. I felt my skin tingle as his hands ran all over my body, up my waist and back and eventually pulling the pin out of my hair, so he could run his hands through it. I ground against him, earning a low groan from his throat. I felt my dress hitch up and Adrian rubbed his hands slowly up and down my thighs. I moaned slightly as he moved his hands round to my bottom, I gasped louder and bit his bottom lip. He pushed down the top of my strapless dress slightly but I held his hands to stop him.

"Wait, should we… should we really be doing this?" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, bringing his head to my neck and planting kisses down my collar bone. I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the sensation and forgetting my objections. _No wait, this isn't right._

"But we work together, won't this affect our work relationship?" I said.

Adrian neglected to mention to her that he was retiring from hero work, to focus on building up his empire. But he didn't want anything to mess up this moment.

"I want you Clarice. And I know you want me, so stop fighting this." He said firmly looking into her eyes, that was all she needed, she melted back against his lips and they spent the whole ride back to his apartment groping and grinding against each other.

They got out of the car and made their way quickly to the elevator. He jammed in the key and pressed the button for his apartment. He turned back to Clarice slamming her against the wall and kissing her ravenously, making her giggle slightly against his lips. The elevator stopped and they fell into the apartment, clutching at each other's clothes. Clarice ran her hands up his arms and pushed off his suit jacket, she then tugged at his tie, which he helped her with, pulling it over his head. She started on his buttons, fumbling as she hurried to remove his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, feeling his muscular arms and amazingly soft skin.

They burst into his bedroom and Clarice kicked off her boots as they fell onto the bed, with him propping himself up on his hand above her. He pushed off his shoes and socks and deciding she was far too dressed for his liking; he started on her buttons, his fingers kept slipping and he growled, exciting her further. He ripped the dress open, her buttons flying off and hitting the walls.

"I liked that dress." She breathed.

"I'll buy you another." He was too caught up in marvelling at her body to care. Her breasts were amazing, full and round, but far too covered up. He reached behind her and unclipped it, throwing it to one side. He hungrily kissed them and slightly nipped occasionally. He trailed kisses down the middle of her stomach to the line of her purple lace panties. He trailed his finger over her through the material, feeling already how turned on she was. A gasp and a moan elicited from her. He pulled her panties down her legs slowly, before trailing his hand slowly up her inner thigh. He ran his fingers over her sensitive clitoris.

"Fuck." She moaned, arching her back. He started to push in two of his fingers, picking up speed until she was on the edge. With every moan that escaped from her lips, he felt himself become increasingly harder, shockwaves exploding in the pit of his stomach, among other places. She writhed as the pressure built up to the point she thought she would scream.

"Stop it." She moaned grabbing his wrist tightly. Adrian looked up at her. "I need all of you." She whispered with misty eyes. He didn't need telling twice. He stripped off his trousers and boxers and plunged all of himself into her, causing her to throw her head back a yell his name loudly. He wanted to savour every moment, and do everything to her that was rushing through his head at this moment, but right now he needed to relieve the tension that had built up. He started to pick up his pace, getting faster and harder until she was screaming his name. She clung onto his back, digging in her finger nails. Having sex with a man with super speed and strength was nothing short of mind blowing.

"I'm… I'm so close…" She moaned out clutching to him tighter.

"Me too…" He picked up the pace and lowered his lips to her ear. "Come with me." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. That sent her over the edge, her body tensed before she came, clenching around him causing him to do the same. His body shook as he came into her, he groaned and grunted before collapsing onto her. They were both panting, Adrian rolled off her, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"That was amazing." She said when she finally got her breath back. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

"You are a _goddess_."

**I majorly suck a writing sex scenes, I just really wanted to do one. Review and all that jazz. : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone who gave positive feedback you make my day. : )**

**By the way it really helps if you listen to the song Boogie Man during the riot scene, just makes it hell of a lot more awesome. :D**

**ALSO, I might start suggesting songs for certain parts of my chapters, so you can have an idea of the pacing and the mood. You don't have to listen to it but it's what I'm listening to as I write it. **

**: ) **

I woke up covered by unfamiliar silken sheets and rubbed my head, I yawned and stretched my arms. _I had sex with Adrian. _My eyes snapped open. _Oh shit. _I sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the bedroom but I could hear a shower running in the adjoining bathroom. I loosely wrapped the purple sheet round me and walked over to the bathroom, I opened the door and could faintly see Adrian's shadow at the other side of the curtain.

"Erm… Adrian." I said to get his attention, he pushed back the curtain slightly and peaked his head round.

"Good morning Clarice." He said smiling that charming smile of his.

"I uh…" I lost my train of thought when he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist. "Uh…" _Remember what your were saying, close your mouth and look at his face not his abs. _My eyes snapped up to his face. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to leave now." I said trying so hard to not keep my eyes on his dripping wet sculpted figure.

"Why on Earth would I want that?" He asked with genuine shock in his voice.

"Well, I thought you might regret last night." I shrugged.

"Do you regret it?"

"Oh no! Not at all… it was, fantastic. But, we are colleagues." I said, he walked over to me and put a hand on my waist.

"We can be both colleagues, _and _lovers." He said quietly, sending a shiver down my spine. He locked his lips with mine softly, his breath tasted like mouthwash and he smelled like his own brand of soap. We kept kissing for a while, clinging to each other so we couldn't possibly be closer.

"I… need… to go…home… clothes." I said between quick feverish kisses. He held on to the top of the sheet wrapped around me.

"Clothes have nothing to do with what I had in mind." He kissed my neck a few times and I completely forgot my previous argument.

I had Adrian's shirt on and my panties, they were far too long for me as a result of his impressive height, but it just made me more comfortable walking round the house with a small amount of clothes on. My dress of course was ruined, so I was in the very odd attire of a white dress shirt, panties and my combat boots. I left his bedroom and found him in his kitchen preparing salad.

"Ah you're finally up."

"I was up before, I seem to remember it was _you_, who suggested we go back to bed." I said crossing my arms.

Adrian thought of how amazing she was, and how sexy she looked wearing his clothes, with her boots reaching halfway to her knee and the famous viper tattoo reaching up her leg.

"We're on patrol tonight." She said sitting on the counter beside him.

"Mmhmm." He said, in a different tone she hadn't heard from him before. Clarice raised her brow.

"What? You aren't?" She asked. Adrian licked his lips preparing for what he was abot to say.

"I will be on patrol, it's just this will be the last night I am, I'll be leaving to focus more on building Veidt Industries…" He said slowly. Clarice looked at him for a moment blankly before jumping off the counter and walking towards the elevator doors, not walking gracefully as she usually did around him, but swinging her arms and swaggering. "Clarice wait!" He chased after her, she stopped before the doors and turned round with an angry and hurt expression. The look on her face made his chest physically hurt.

"Thank you so much Adrian! Thank you for waiting until after you fucked me a couple of times before telling me we wouldn't see each other any more! Just shows what this was all about! You were just _using _me!"

"It wasn't like the Clarice. I do care about you." He said in a pleading tone, as if begging her to believe him.

"Go build your empire Adrian." She pressed the button for the elevator.

"Clarice someone will see you dressed that way." He warned. _She'd have to stay then. _

"Fuck 'em Adrian. And most of all…" She stepped into the elevator. "Fuck you." The doors closed and he looked at her face for what felt like the last time. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

**Ice's POV: **

I never cry and I'm not gonna fuckin' do it now. I sniffed and blinked away the stinging tears in my eyes. _That fucking __**user**__. _I kicked the elevator wall hard, denting it ever so slightly. The elevator stopped and I marched out of the building and down the street, ignoring the confused glances I got at my unusual attire. _Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him. _

I put my mask over my eyes and looked up at the building, shadowed by the dark sky. I put my feet on the bottom window a climbed up to the roof. Adrian was already sitting there, at our usual watch post. He stood up when I came but I ignored him and sat down, bending my legs and resting my weight on my hands behind me.

"Clarice I-"

"Save it Veidt." I snapped, noting the look of hurt on his face when I addressed him this way. My heart ached to see him like this _but I will not give in. _

"Please understand I was not using you Clarice, I neglected to tell you simply because I didn't want to upset you prematurely."

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes.

"So why are you leaving then?" I asked, he was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I need to focus on building up my Empire. Nuclear war is looking to be imminent and along with Jon's help I think we could attempt to prevent it." He explained, I nodded slowly and looked over at him.

"Good luck." I tried to smile slightly, but so much of me didn't want him to retire, I would miss him, a lot. He looked at me intently.

"Thank you." I budged up close to him and kissed his cheek gently. He rested his thumb and index finger on my chin and turned my head to face him. He locked his soft lips with my own and I sighed in sadness against his mouth and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I'll miss you." I said slowly, this was not something I was used to saying, and it sounded odd coming from my own mouth. I _wanted _him to tell me we'd still see each other, but we both knew the work he was doing would be too demanding of his time, and I suppose that could be ok.

_*I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night - KISS* _**(I know right?)**

"God I'm gonna miss this." Adrian said huskily, pulling off Clarice's costume so she was in her panties. He quickly removed his own outfit, getting his arms tangled in the cape in his haste. His hands felt every part of her body, he curvy waist and her smooth breasts. There breathing turned into pants and gasps of anticipation, he held onto her hips tightly and pushed her back up against the wall of his living room.

**Ice's POV:**

The wall was cold and goose bumps covered my body, paired with the slight pain that came from the way he grasped my hips. I tugged on his boxers, my knuckles grazing his excitement as I did so, earning a low grunt from his throat, which made me smile wickedly. He ripped off my panties, (literally,) and threw the now ruined garment onto the floor somewhere. He hitched my legs round his hips and started laying kisses onto my neck and chest. I reached up to remove my mask but he caught my wrists.

"Leave it on." He said, the German in his accent thickening. I bit my lip as the blush rushed round my veins. My eyes went to his, surrounded by the darkness of his mask, I kissed his lips a few times and pulled him closer to me with his legs, the tip of his cock rubbed against my entrance and I shuddered and gasped.

"Oh god Adrian just give it to me." I drawled into his ear, he brought his hand to my jaw and held my head to look at me.

"Not. Yet." He said firmly, almost darkly, looking at me with piercing eyes. Looking me like he may never see me again.

He brought his hand down to her moist area and ran his thumb in circles on the sensitive area, not taking his eyes away from her pleasured face. This torture lasted a while, pressure building up until she was close_. _She scrunched up her eyes and tried to hold on.

"Please stop." She moaned, clinging onto the edge of her climax, it became _too _much, _too _pleasurable. He did stop, because they would let go _**together. **_Her writhes and moans were almost enough to bring him to the edge. He pushed the tip inside her, eyes scrunching up as he tried to go slow and savour the moment. He looked back up to her stormy eyes and she bit her lip.

"Adrian." She whispered. His plan to take it slow left as quickly as coherent thought did when she said his name. He plunged himself as far into her as he could, causing her to cry out, he pounded into her madly, hard and fast. "I'm gonna come." She whispered.

"No." He growled. "Come. With. Me." He didn't mean to sound threatening, but animal extinct took over. She wasn't frightened, if anything thing it excited her more, and made it more difficult to hold on to her impending orgasm.

She bit down onto his shoulder to hold it in, the hand not supporting her thigh made it's way to tangle in her hair, tugging on it slightly.

He was ready now, he felt as if he would collapse to the floor once he found his relief. He brought her head in line with his, his temple resting against hers and the tips of their noses touching so he could look deep into her eyes when she came for him.

With three hard thrusts she came and he with her. She shuddered violently against him, finally able to let go, her orgasm dragged out, clenching around him and taking in all his hot liquid. Her legs shook and so did his, threatening to give out and send them crumbling to the floor at any moment. Both their mouths were open as they let out gasps and stared into each others eyes, her face was beautiful. The streetlight coming through the window fell on her face perfectly, her hair cascaded round her shoulders and her chest heaved.

His kneed buckled at the sight of this beautiful woman and she landed on top of him. They stayed like that on the floor for a moment, gathering their breath until it was steady. She rolled over and lay next to him, he pulled a soft gold blanket off the couch and covered them both over. He put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, enjoying her now slightly salty scent. At this moment in time they both thought the same thing.

_I'm in love. _

**Ha ha! Corny last I'm more than aware but leave me alone! I'm tired! XD**

**Thanks to reviewers I welcome them greatly. I'm off to bed now because my chair doesn't have a back on it and I feel a distinct burning ache between my shoulder blades. Again. Reviews! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just watching Inglorious Basterds, so epic. "We're in the killin' Nazi business, and cousin, business is a boomin'". **

**Enjoy. : )**

* * *

"It doesn't matter if we fucked Laurie. He's gone now there's nothing I can do." I took a sip off my coffee.

"You can still see each other even if you won't be working together."

"No we can't can we? He'll be too busy building his empire, and preventing nuclear fucking war. Like he'll have time for me." I shrugged running a hand through my hair.

"I get you, but if you love him then…"

"Nu uh." I cut her off. "I do not _love _him." I defended, she raised her eyebrow sceptically. "I don't." I held my ground, my voice wavering slightly. Laurie didn't look convinced but stopped talking about it.

"You heard about this new bill congress is pushing through?" I asked.

"Outlawing masks? Yeah I heard." She said shaking her head. I was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Do you think it's time we gave it up?" I asked.

"Do you?"

I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

**10 Years On - 1980 (Clarice is now 35, and Adrian 37)**

There was a knock at the door and I looked away from my book annoyed. I took off my reading glasses and left the book open face down on the sofa beside me.

I opened the front door and my annoyance relieved as I looked into the smiling face of Dan aka, my boyfriend.

"Hey babe." I kissed his cheek. "I told you that you don't have to knock anymore." I rolled my eyes and walked back him with him following me closing the door.

"I wouldn't want to frighten you." He said in his ever polite and pleasant voice. _Yes, I know, I'm dating Dan. We do say we love each other, but in honesty I never got over Adrian, and I know he loves Laurie. But she's with Jon and Adrian has probably found someone by now, or even a few people; guys probably get pretty popular after they own a building that towers above Manhattan. _I sighed when I thought about Adrian. _God do I miss him. I miss his lips, I miss his accent and his amazing body. I miss his __**hands **__god those hands that make me quiver with the slightest touch, I miss his eyes, they're just so blue and clear. _I thought of our last encounter and the way he made me look deep into his eyes when we came together. The thought made my breath quicken and my finger tips tingle.

Dan looked at me oddly.

"What?" He said with a nervous laugh. I grabbed his tie and pulled him against me, kissing him feverishly and pushing his jacket off. _It's so wrong that I'm doing this because I'm turned on by Adrian, not him. _His shaky hands went to the buttons of my shirt and fumbled with them. I remember how Adrian would just rip my clothes apart and hold me tightly. Dan was just _**too **_gentle. _I miss Adrian, I miss him a lot. _

_***************_

**Adrian's POV: **

"Thank you Marie, I'll be sure to call Mr Mason in the morning." I said in an annoyed tone. _It's not the girls fault she's a complete imbecile. But __**why **__did my previous secretary feel the need to hire her to work for __**me**__? _

I stayed at my desk for a while, filling out certain forms and signing a few cheques. _She's in my head again. __**Clarice. **__I miss her so much, every single thing about that beautiful, intelligent, __**feisty **__woman. Always so feisty, in all respects. The woman liked to bite, and I liked to be bitten. _I felt a distinct stirring in my pants thinking about her writhing and moaning beneath me. I had only been with a couple of women since we had gone our separate ways, and not one of them came even close to comparing with her.

I got into the elevator, my apartment was on the top floor with my office below it.

It pinged when it got to the top and I stepped out into the apartment and sighed. _I could call her, see if she's with anyone. Does she even want to see me? I doubt it. She probably hates me, she probably has someone by now. _I took off my tie and threw it over the back of my couch. _She was gorgeous, her skin was perfect and soft. _I could almost feel it below my fingers.

The pressure in my pants became worse and I scrunched up my eyes. I went into my bedroom and stripped down to my boxers. On my end table was a framed photograph of her pouting at the camera with a drink in her hand, Laurie took it at a fundraiser thrown for us. _So gorgeous. _I undid the button on my boxers. And did something I hadn't done since I was sixteen.

_***************_

**Ice's POV:**Another fifteen minutes of fumbling, slow paced thrusting and then another faked orgasm. _Lucky me. _

I held the sheet loosely over my chest and sighed. _Is this really my life now?_

* * *

**Ha ha sorry I jumped out of the hero thing quick, but alas I had to. Reviews please. : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgettable, that's what you aaaaaare. **

**Enjoy… : ) **

* * *

Me and Dan had gone to visit Hollis Mason, it was more for his benefit really, I just liked to tag along. We were on the way home with our arms linked and walking through the slow drizzling rain. I looked over at him for a moment. _Why are we even __**pretending **__Dan. We're too different. _

My mind went to other things when we arrived at the door, and saw the lock had been broken. I immediately went into what I call 'Viper mode' and clenched my fists tightly. Ready to attack the first thing that sprang forwards. I looked over at Dan and we both slowly made our way into the house. I checked around downstairs until we both peeked into the kitchen.

"Jesus Rorschach there's a key under the doormat ya dick." I said, relieved it wasn't some nut. He was eating cold beans. _Ew. _He stood and pulled his mask back over his mouth. I had to say I was glad to see him again, once more in the presence of a familiar face… mask… ink blot? Whatever, he's my _friend_. I would have hugged him had it not been for the fact he would probably have some form of cardiac arrest, so settled with a smile and a handshake. He gave me a curt nod before holding something out to Dan. _The Comedian's badge._

"This bean juice?" Dan asked sarcastically, with a hint of darkness in his tone.

"Human bean juice. It's the comedians. Blood too." Rorschach paused slightly. "He's dead."

I swallowed and blinked. _The Comedian… dead? How? How could anyone kill the comedian? _I felt hot tears sting my eyes but didn't allow them to fall. More because of shock than sadness, but it frightened me. Someone so strong, there one minute and… gone the next. Dan suggested we talk downstairs and after that I zoned out, lost in my own thoughts and theories of who could have done it.

"Those were great times Rorschach, what happened?" It was now I noticed Rorschach walking down the tunnel.

"You quit." He replied harshly. _Ouch. _

I sat on one of the stone steps and rested my head on my hand. Dan messed with the badge for a while before sitting beside me.

"You ok?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was Rorschach saying to you?"

"He thinks someone's picking off masks."

I looked up at him.

"What do you think?" I asked sincerely. Mainly because I didn't want my own thoughts confirming.

"I think we should warn Adrian." He said sincerely. I felt my pulse quicken and it was as though my heart was taking running jumps against my ribcage. _Seeing Adrian again. _I licked my lips. _Adrian. Adrian. Adrian. _

************

"Long time no see Ice!"

"She's back and she's baaad."

"Dude maybe she'll make you cry again!"

"I was not crying."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I walked into Henry's brand new gym. _New gym, same idiots. _He was of course waiting for me, leaning against a punch back.

"There's the superhero." Henry tapped my cheek and I hugged him. I still came every weekend, but it was a major change from coming every day. He seemed to be aging so quickly lately. But that's what people do I guess.

"So come down for a little practice?" He asked stepping back from the speed bag.

"You know me too well my dear friend." I grinned before beginning. _I might as well call him Dad. He is my Dad now. Maybe not biologically, but a Dad is supportive, caring, loving and always there for you. So that's what Henry is. My Dad. _

************

_Ok going to see Adrian in fifteen minutes. Stay cool, nothing to be nervous about, he's probably aged horribly. Oh don't lie. Seen him in all the magazines and if anything he's got sexier with age. _I wore a black flared skirt which came halfway down my thighs with a white blouse tucked into it. _Dressing formally will cement it in my head that __**nothing **__can happen between us now. _I put on a pair of simple black heels and fluffed up my wavy hair. I applied black eye shadow up to my brow bone and red lipstick. When I emerged from the bedroom and came downstairs Dan was standing at the doorway waiting, he looked up at me.

"You look gorgeous as usual." He said with a smile. I smiled back. _Don't fake it Dan. I've seen you when you think someone is gorgeous and you sure ain't looking at me. _It didn't make me angry, it just further built up in my head that we should not be together.

The ride there was short and soon were outside Veidt's momentous building. _Purple lights. Typical. _

As we went through the lobby and toward the elevator up to his office I started to panic. _I can't do it. I can't see this man and not have the overpowering urge to kiss him and to have him make love to me. _I shook my head and screwed up my eyes.

"You know what Dan, I'll let you talk your business stuff and I'll have a look round the building. I'll be up in five yeah?" I said desperately trying not to sound as panicked as I certainly was. He nodded.

"Yeah sure."

We parted and I let out a breath of relief. _At least I have time to compose myself now. _

************

**Adrian's POV: **

After our ominous talk about nuclear destruction, I decided to steer the conversation away.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, he nodded and sat on one of the couches. I asked my secretary to fetch us some and she did so quickly. I sat across from him and picked up my mug. _Wow he has changed, got quite chubby actually. I wonder what Clarice looks like now? Surely __**she **__could not have aged badly. _

"So are you seeing anyone now?" He asked, it's seems to be a formality to ask this when old friend reunited after a long time.

"No. I've had a few lovers here and there but not been in a real relationship. I just don't have the time." I smiled slightly. "What about you?" I asked. Dan swallowed his coffee quickly as if just remembering something.

"Oh yeah, I've been seeing Clarice for about a year now."

Of course it is impossible for your heart to stop beating without you being dead, but I swear than in that moment in time. My heart stopped. I wanted to do nothing more than to hurt Dan, to scold him with my coffee and beat him to within and inch of his life. _She's __**mine**__. __**Mine**__. _

"Oh that's lovely." _It is not 'lovely' it is the most awful thing that could have transpired. _

"Mmhmm." It didn't sound like _he _agreed either. _Of course, Laurie, he could never love any woman above her. _His watch suddenly beeped.

"Oh damn it. I gotta go, sorry to cut this reunion short." He stood. "Clarice should be up here soon could you tell her where I am?" He said. _Clarice? Here? Alone? With me? __**Yes.**_

"Of course. It was good to see you again." We shook hands.

"You too Adrian." With that he departed, leaving me waiting for the arrival of Clarice. I was almost feverish. I felt my skin heat at the thought of seeing her once again and every step in my pace bounced slightly. _I'll reclaim her. Dan does not love her, he doesn't deserve her. I __**do**__. I'll treat her like a Queen. Like a __**Goddess**__. _My mind went back to when I called her by this name after we made love. _She is a goddess. All the beauty of Aphrodite with the wisdom of Athena. _

"Adrian." I turned so quickly it would have been missed had anyone blinked. There she was. Her hair cascading down her shoulders like black see, her eyes glimmering and her lips plump and kissable. _She hasn't changed, she is the same. My beautiful Clarice. _My eyes travelled down her body to the tight blouse she wore, clutching her perfect breast, her hips curved in then out to where her skirt splayed out, leading my eyes to her milky white legs with that all too familiar tattoo. _I must have her now. _The mere sight of her caused a distinct stirring in my pants, imagine how she _**feels**_.

***********

**Ice's POV:**

_Why does he have to look so god damn good? He's always been hot but now… just amazing. And why oh why does he have to look at me like __**that**__? I've seen __**that **__look before, the look that tells me he's about to rip my clothes off. _

"It's good to see you again Clarice." He stepped forwards and shook my hand. _Oh his hands. _

"You too Adrian."

It was quiet for a moment, he didn't relinquish his grasp on my hand, he just kept his eyes on mine. I wasn't aware of my breathing picking up at first, but I knew my skin felt hotter and my mouth felt dryer. Without warning he pulled my arm forwards so I was flush against his chest and kissed me fiercely, moving his talented tongue through my mouth and relentlessly moving his lips softly. He moved his hand down my waist and backed me up so I was pressed against the desk, he moved his hands down to my backside and lifted me gently onto the desk. My skirt hitched up and I wrapped my legs tightly round his waist, barely breaking our lips apart. My pulse started up again, and heat built up between my legs and my stomach tingled, among other places. _Dan. _

"Adrian." I whispered, he started to kiss my neck and my eyes closed and I enjoyed it, tangling my fingers in his hair. _**Dan**__. _"Adrian." I said a little more forcefully, stiffening and letting go of his hair. He pulled way looking at me confusedly. "You know I can't do this, I'm guessing Dan told you." I said softly. He nodded and looked way before bring his eyes back.

"Do you love him Clarice?" He said firmly, barely blinking. I swallowed and looked way.

_No. _

"Yes…" My voice was weak, he would know it was a lie. I looked away.

"Clarice." He whispered, turning my head to face him. "Do you love me?" I pursed my lips.

"Yes but it doesn't matter! I can't just dump Dan."

"No need." Came a different voice from the elevator doors.

"Dan." I said.

* * *

**Poor poor Danny boy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you're all after my blood, look, I'm not gonna make any shit up to you, I ran out of ideas, and for this I apologize. **

**Back now though. ^__^**

* * *

"I know things weren't going perfectly between us Clarice, but this!?" He yelled obviously hurt, I hopped off the desk.

"Dan I am so so sorry I can't tell you how bad I feel." _Do I really feel bad? _

"Look Clarice I know we haven't had the best relationship but I would never cheat on you!"

"I know you wouldn't Dan. I'm sorry."

"I loved you Clarice!"

I stepped close to him and softened my expression,

"No you didn't, Dan. You know we were never right for each other. We were just the only ones left."

He frowned at me before nodding once, as if in acceptance.

"I'm going to go." He turned quickly and left, leaving me and Adrian in the office. I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I feel awful." I sighed putting my hand on my temple.

"Don't worry about it Clarice, Dan will be fine." Adrian said, pulling me against his chest. _Hmm, Clarice, how I missed the way my name drops from his lips. _

"I still feel bad about it."

"Look at me Clarice." He put his index finger and thumb gently on my chin and tilted my head up. "Unfurrow your brow." He ran a finger across my forehead. "Smile." He ran his thumb across my lip; I tried repress it but I smile etched it's way onto my face and Adrian grinned down at me.

"I know that you feel badly about this… but we can be together now, this is, if you want to."

I looked into his stormy eyes and knew there was know way I could walk away from this man, never.

"I want to."

He immediately swept down and kissed me, resting his hands on my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. That familiar tingling built up within me, starting from the top of my head and reaching down to my core. My hands ran over his arms, his chest, his stomach, his back; feeling that oh so familiar toned body of his, I could remember every contort and needed to go back over them to refresh my memory, he seemed to be doing the same, his hands at my waist, breasts and backside.

"Oh fuck I've missed you." Left my mouth, my voice heavy with lust. I felt his body react against my stomach and he backed me up against the table again, I allowed him to easily left me onto it and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible, our pelvises crushing together.

His hand came up to my shirt, he undid the first two buttons before grunting in his throat and ripping it open. _Ah, sex with Adrian = ruined clothes. _He looked down at my breasts with hunger, before kissing and nipping at them, undoing the clasp at the front to give each one his full attention. I moaned and tightened my grasp on his usually perfectly in place hair.

My hands moved to his shirt and I got a tight grasp on either side before roughly ripping it open. He stopped and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I smiled challengingly and licked my lips. He responded by roughly tugging off my skirt and rubbing me through my panties; I shuddered and whimpered at his touch. He watched my face intently, biting his lip every time I let out a moan. My hands moved to his belt which I swiftly unbuckled, followed by the button and zipper on his trousers, my knuckles grazing his hardened member as I did so.

"Someone's eager." He said pulling off his boxers/

"I'm not the only one." I whispered bringing him close to me and kissing him a few times, looping my arms round his neck again. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed the tip in teasingly, causing me to gasp.

"Oh just fuck me Adrian, hard." I hissed into his ear. _I needed this as much as he did. If not __**more **__so. _Those words were all it took, he pushed his length into me sharply and I all but screamed. I hadn't been filled like this in a long time. He took his time pulling out and pushing in again, relishing my shrieks. He picked up the pace, pounding into me relentlessly.

"Fuck." He groaned out against my ear. These were the rare situations I heard him swear. I swear I would black out if I didn't release soon, I didn't know how he was holding himself up in a standing position still.

"Adrian I'm almost there." I said, my lips grazing his ear and my hands tightening round his neck.

"Hold on." He whispered back. His thrusts became harder and more erratic until his finally began to release himself into me.

"Adrian!" I yelled.

"Call me Ozymandias." He growled back.

"Ozymandias." I moaned, he came again, fully releasing himself into me.

He stood there for a moment, trying to regain his breath, I did the same, my legs falling limply by his side. He slowly pulled out of me and stood up straight.

"I invite you to my apartment." He pulled open one of the draws of his desk and took out a set of keys, I still couldn't move.

"Hmm, and then bed…" I said quietly, tiredness taking over me. He swiftly walked back round the desk to me and lifted me up with ease bridal style. He took me to the elevator where he awkwardly handed me the key to put in. It took us to his apartment which was the floor above his office. The doors opened and revealed an apartment much like his old one, only larger and more chrome…

He took us directly to the bedroom where a massive bed laden in deep purple sheets was. He lay me down and I slipped under the silky covers with a sigh. _So. Fucking. Comfy. _

I closed my eyes and turned on my side, I felt Adrian get in beside me and drape an arm over my waist, pulling me against his body so we moulded together.

_This is where I'm meant to be. _

* * *

**Sooo, reviews? Do I deserve them? Only you can decide!!! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

_Guess who's back? =)_

...

**3 Weeks Later**

The day of the Comedian's funeral came quickly after we heard about it. I dressed myself in black, and tied up my hair as best I could. As I slipped on my black heels, as I looked out of the window, the rain fell heavily, and the city was grey. I straightened out my stockings, before making the bed carefully, listening to the sound of the rain attack the windows, which reached from the bedroom floor to the ceiling. _It rains on the just, and the unjust alike. The Comedian was both. And he always thought he'd get the last laugh. _

"You look beautiful Clarice." Adrian's voice broke me out of my reverie. I straightened out the last pillow and stood up straight. He wore his black suit and long coat, holding an umbrella in his right hand.

"Thank you Adrian. You look very handsome too." I said softly, walking over to him, he took my arm, and we headed to the elevator.

"I hope you are not too upset today Clarice." Adrian said, as he pressed the button for the lobby.

"I am a little. I knew him for a long time… So did you." I pointed out, looking up at him. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Yes, well. The Comedian and I never got on very well." He said firmly.

"I know you didn't Adrian." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

...

The rain didn't stop pouring, it shrouded thee graveyard in grey, the only light came from the slight glow that emanated off Jon. Dan sent me a small nod, which I returned. Laurie didn't come.

As the American flag was lifted off his coffin, and the priest said his sermon, Adrian held the umbrella over us both, and as I looked at everyone else, I could see them remembering the Comedian.

"_Shit… Fuck…" I clutched the wound on my arm, the blood seeped through my gloved fingers and I tore them off, along with my mask. I was back at my apartment, things had gone bad on a drugs bust and I got myself shot in the arm, so I left the rest of the Watchmen to it, and came back here to patch myself up. It was just a flesh wound, but, damn it was deep and it fucking hurt__. I made my way to the kitchen, my eyes scrunched up in pain. _

"_You okay?" I jumped when I heard the voice. The Comedian was standing in the doorway, propping his gun up against my wall. _

"_No I'm fucking not." I snapped, getting a glass bowl out of my cupboard and taking it to the sink._

"_Here. I'll do it. Sit down." He told me, striding over to the bowl and filling it with lukewarm water. _

"_Eddie I-"_

"_Sit your ass down, Ice." He pushed my back gently toward the couch. I let out a long breath and decided not to argue, the pain was making me feel sick, and the blood trickled down my arm. Eddie came back over, holding the bowl of water and my first aid kit. He said them down on the coffee table and sat beside me. He wordlessly cleaned up the blood, and gently wrapped it up in a bandage._

"_Thanks…" I said quietly. _

"_Don't get yourself shot again." He said firmly, he took the bowl back into the kitchen and threw away the cloths he'd used to clean it with. _

"_I didn't expect this from you." I admitted, standing up and walking back into my kitchen to find some aspirin. He didn't answer, he just leaned against the counter and lit a cigar. I sat myself on the counter. "Wanna hear a joke?" I asked into the silence. He looked over at me, holding the cigar between his fingers._

"_Always." He grinned._

"_Okay. There's this guy drowning in the ocean, a boat comes passed to save him but the man called back; 'no thank you, God will save me!' A few minutes later, a helicopter hovers over and lets down a rope ladder, again the man says; 'no thank you, God will save me!' Eventually the man died, and went to heaven. When he got there, he asked God why he didn't save him, to which God replied; 'I sent you a boat and a helicopter you dumb bastard!" _

_Eddie laughed loudly._

"_Fuck, that's a good one." _

"_I thought so. Poignant too."_

"_What d'you mean?"_

"_Well, I don't believe in God. But if he did exist, he wouldn't be doing everything for us, right? He'd just give us opportunities to help ourselves." _

"_Makes sense." He grunted. "I'm gonna go home." He walked back over to the door and picked up his gun. He turned back and grinned at me. "See you later gorgeous." _

_And he was gone. _

...

The small tear which rolled down my cheek went unnoticed, the coffin was covered over, and we stood in still silence for a while, as the rain fell. People slowly filed away and back to their cars.

"Are you ready?" Adrian whispered in my ear gently.

"Go back to the car. I'll be over in a minute." I whispered back, he nodded once, before handing me the umbrella and hurrying back to the car where the driver waited for our return. I took a rosemary flower from my inner pocket, and crouched by the grave of Edward Blake. "_Rosemary symbolizes remembrance. You should take some when we visit your mothers grave." _Henry's voice echoed in my mind. I lay the rosemary next to the stone and stood up straight.

"See you later, gorgeous." I said to out loud with a slight smile, and Eddie's laugh echoed in my head. I held the umbrella in both hands, and headed back to the car where Adrian waited.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood out on the balcony and looked out over the city, illuminated against the night sky. Adrian was down in the lab, he'd seemed to be staying down there later and later. _He is trying to prevent entire annihilation. _I sighed and shook my hair out, my eye lids felt heavy as tiredness took over me.

"Ice." The rough voice made me jump out of my skin. Rorschach was crouched on the side of the balcony. Mask, hat and coat ever present.

"How the fuck did you get up here!" I exclaimed, Adrian's apartment was the top floor of one of the highest buildings in Manhattan. He tucked his grapple back into his pocket and I nodded in understanding. He was never really without it.

"Where's Veidt?" He asked, sharply and tonelessly as ever.

"He's working down in the lab, with Jon." I leaned my elbows on the side of the balcony, more relaxed now I knew who it was. "Why?" I looked over at him, he was standing now, his hands in his pockets.

"Just checking on you both."

"Oh. You still think people are gunning for masks, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you inside… Protecting _yourself _right now?" I challenged. He paused for a moment.

"Don't want you to get hurt. Veidt can handle himself." I felt a little affronted.

"So can I!"

"I hope so." Before I could open my mouth to retaliate he was gone, he leapt over the edge of the balcony, and lowered himself to the ground with his grapple. I let out a long breath and rubbed the bridge of my nose. _When did my life get so __**weird**__?_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian was in another meeting, with a bunch of grey faced, black suited, money obsessed, public leaching… **He was in a meeting. **

I was bored, in honesty. He was so busy most of the time, and I knew it was selfish of me to want him to myself, but, when I had him, it was pretty mind blowing. I had a walk through the building, and ended up in one of the lobbies with a water fountain. _Shit, this is right beside Adrian's office. It's so damn easy to get lost here. _I sat myself down on a chair at the side of the room, and decided to wait for him to come out.

He did so eventually, the men in tow. And that little blonde assistant I do **not **care for at all. _"Yes Mr Veidt. No Mr Veidt. Three bags fucking full Mr Veidt." _I noticed I was clenching my fists and stopped myself. _**I **__get to fuck him, __**she **__doesn't. _

He was talking about Alexander the Great, something he does a lot. The amount of hours I've spent lying on his chest, while he traces circles with his finger tips on my skin, and tells me about his historic idols. He noticed me when he came in the room, and sent me a questioning look, I just shook my head. He gave m a small smile before carrying on.

"Fossil fuels, oil, nuclear power." He pronounced each word with venom. "They're like a drug, and you gentlemen, are the pushers."

"Now listen." One of the older men defended.

"No. You listen." Adrian's voice was deep and deadly, but calm. "The world will survive. And it deserves more than you've been able to provide. So let's cut to it, shall we? Privately I'm worth more than all of your corporations combined. I can by and sell you three times over, which is something you should factor into your decision should you choose to make our… _disagreement_… public. I think you know the way out."

God damn it, he's good.

Adrian headed toward me, checking his watch, with a slight… Worried? Expression.

"Nicely done baby." I said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly urgently. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Mr Veidt. I think we got off on the wrong foot." The older man from before said, falsely trying to keep the peace. _Scared. _Adrian stood to face him, his arms behind his back. The elevator doors opened, with a 'ping,' and I delivery man stood holding a box. _That's weird, people aren't usually allowed up here while he's working._

Quickly, the man dropped the box and drew a gun. My instincts kicked in, I dodged each bullet that flew, and ducked behind one of the sculptures, as three shots went off. Once the ringing in my ears had stopped, I stood up straight, Adrian was leaning over the man, as white foam gushed from the assassins mouth. _Cyanide__capsule. Shit. _Adrian angrily threw the man back and stood up straight, smoothing out his jacket. He turned back to me and put an arm round my shoulders, before stiffly leading me out of the room.

"What about them?" I asked him, referring to the two dead men and the injured woman.

"It will be taken care of." He took me through to his office and shut the doors firmly behind us. I walked over to his desk and leaned against it, a little shook up that someone had just tried to shoot Adrian.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently, stalking over to me in a few strides and taking my head in his hands.

"Yes. It wasn't _me _they were shooting at Adrian…" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I know. But I'm fine." He didn't meet my eye.

"Why was the guy even allowed up with that gun? There's a detector on the doors downstairs." I said, trying to think it through. "Do you think someone in the building's against you?"

"No. All my staff are thoroughly checked." He said firmly, still not looking at me, he took a slight step back and took his hands away from me.

"I know bu-"

"**Leave **it alone Clarice." He cut me off, looking at me sharply. _What's going on?_

"Adrian. Is… Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him, crossing my arms, my mind reeling.

"I'm not keeping anything from you." He told me softly, holding me by the upper arms.

"Promise me." I said quietly. He let a long breath out of his nose, and kissed me gently.

"I promise."

He pulled me against his chest, and wrapped his arms round me.

_Adrian wouldn't lie to me… Right? _


	9. Chapter 9

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and let out a wide yawn, scratching my head through my coarse messy hair, and wearing Adrian's shirt and boxers.

"The masked vigilante, Rorschach was apprehended…" _What the fuck! _I whipped round and dribbled juice down my chin when I heard the news report. I ran over to the TV and turned it up. "And has been identified as Walter Kovacs, a 35 year old white male." The mugs shot of Rorschach came up on the screen, the first time I had ever seen his face. My breath caught in my chest a little, at the sight of his bruised eye a cut forehead. "Little is yet known about Kovacs but he was charged with the murder of one Edward Jacobi." _Moloch. _"Found shot in the head at point blank range at his home in the Bronx…."

I turned off the television, and rubbed my temple. _How the hell did he get caught? It's __**Rorschach**__._

Adrian came into the room, shaking out his wet hair, a towel round his waist.

"Adrian." I walked over to him quickly. "Did you hear about Rorschach?" I asked him urgently.

"That he has been arrested, yes." He said, calmly. I frowned.

"Well, we need to go get him out." I stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He frowned at me now.

"Why?" He asked me.

"**Why**!" I repeated incredulously. "Because he's been a friend for many years, a colleague." I babbled quickly, amazed he didn't care more.

"Clarice. Rorschach is a sociopath. A dangerous one." He coolly explained to me, putting his hands on my arms. I pushed them away harshly.

"But not **bad**. Sociopath or not, he doesn't belong in fucking prison." I marched over to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked me exasperatedly. I tore open a cupboard and took out a pair of my jeans.

"If you're not going to get Rorschach out. I **will**!" I yelled, furiously, taking off his clothes I was wearing and replacing them with a pair of dark blue jeans and an ACDC t-shirt I'd bought at a concert some time ago. I pulled on my black leather boots, and marched toward the elevator.

Adrian, however caught me round the waist and pulled me back against his damp form.

"Clarice. Do you really think they would even let you see him right now?" He asked me softly. I wanted to retaliate, but I knew he was right. I stopped fighting against him and let myself lean back against his body.

"When did everything get so fucked up Adrian?" I said sadly, feeling forlorn and hapless.

"Clarice." Adrian twirled me round to face him, and pulled me flush against him. "Everything is going to be fine." He kissed my forehead softly, and I relaxed against him.

"Do you think you can save us Adrian?" I asked him quietly, and with more vulnerability than I had shown in a long time. I felt his arms tighten round me.

"I will always protect you, Clarice."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Clarice felt bad for going against what Adrian would want, she really did. But desperate times, so on and so forth.

She donned her costume, left abandoned for so many years, completed with her gloves, her mask, and he wild hair. It felt good to be back in it, and she admired herself in full length mirror. She bent her leg slightly to admire her viper tattoo. She'd been wearing stockings or jeans for so long she barely looked at it any more. _I am Viper. _

There was no way she was going to let Rorschach stew in that hell hole, so she set off out. Pulling a parka over her costume, and slipping her mask into the pocket as she had done so many times. Adrian would be working for the rest of the night tonight, he might not even notice she was gone. With any luck.

…

Once I got outside, Henry was leaning against the red Harley Davidson I'd told him to bring me.

"What's going on here Ice?" He asked me in hushed tones. "I bring you a motorbike so you can break into prison?"

"Yes. And I thank you for that Henry…" I said brightly, he looked worried and stern. "Look, I'll make it up to you, we'll go out for a coffee." I offered, straddling the bike.

"If you're still alive." He said, his arms crossed.

"Oh I will be. That you can be sure of…" I grinned, he just shook his head at me with a slight smile and I revved up the bike, and sped off, heading toward the prison.

…

A riot had ensued by the time I arrived, which meant not only did I have to spring Rorschach, _but_, I also had to fight off any prisoners that were spoilin' for a fight. Luckily for them, so was I. I threw off my parka and put on my mask.

I decided to take a roof approach, it didn't take me long to scale the building, not with these boots. I got in through the first busted window I came to, and ended up in a warden's office. I could here the pandemonium outside the door and I smirked. _This is gonna be so fun. _

I cracked my knuckles and my neck, before leaving the office, and heading straight into what I do best. Kicking the shit out of criminals.

The first one that came at me I took out with a right hook, the second, I bent my back to dodge his heavy fist, and twisted him into my hip. Every time my fist connected with anyone of them I let out a grunt of frustration and rage. _God I need this. _

One group down, a shitload more to go.

"Ice!" A female voice called. _What the fuck? _I turned round to see Laurie, in her Silk Spectre suit, fighting off a group of them, Dan, as Nite Owl, doing the same. I ran toward them and joined them in punching and kicking everything in sight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I dodged someone trying to cut me with some broken mirror, and snapped his arm in two.

"What are _you _doing here?" She repeated, flooring some guy.

"I'm here for Rorschach." I kneed the guy in the gut, and lay a punch into his jaw.

"Us two." She dodged a punch and swept the guy over with her leg. Once they were all down, we stood to face each other, slightly breathless. We were about to continue talking, when I saw a large man with many tattoos over her shoulder, ready to attack.

"Look out!" We both yelled simultaneously, each reaching over each others shoulders to punch the impending attackers. I turned round and saw a muscular thug on the floor, groaning. I turned back to her.

"Thanks." I said, with a smile.

"You too." She laughed a little at the odd situation we had found ourselves in.

"So uh… Rorschach?" I suggested, she and Dan both nodded at me, and we set off running down the cell blocks, looking for him. We found him pretty quick, heading into the… Men's bathrooms?

"Dan, Laurie, Ice." He acknowledged. "Excuse me, have to visit bathroom."

"What the fuck?" I asked, he ignored me, sharply pushing open the swinging door. A very short man looked terrified, and backed up closer to the sinks every time the door swung. Eventually the door stopped swinging so we just had to wait. A few seconds later, a toilet flushed, and Rorschach came out, hands in pockets as always. _I do not wanna know what happened to that guy. _

…

Dan and Laurie offered to take me home in Archie, and as much as I would've liked another ride, I decided it would be best for me to head home on the bike. Partially because I now loved it, and partially because I didn't want to tell Dan right now that my home was with Adrian, even though I was pretty sure he and Laurie had got it on by now.

When I got home, the apartment was as dark and empty as when I left it.

"Thank Christ." I sighed to myself. I immediately took off my costume and returned it to it's box, and made sure I didn't look any different than when he left for the lab.

"You look fine Clarice." Adrian's dark voice made me leap out of my skin. "I wouldn't have known you'd gone to the prison if I hadn't seen you leave." My heart dropped to my stomach. _Shit. _"Come with me." He held out his arm, and I took it, wondering what the hell was going on. _Is he angry? He doesn't look angry… He looks really calm… _

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked dumbly, as he took me to the elevator and pressed the button for the roof, somewhere I had never been. While the elevator moved, Adrian took my head into his hands, and looked into my eyes with his piercing ones.

"You are so, _beautiful_." He stated, before laying a long, deep kiss on my lips, which I returned. Still very confused. He reached into his inner pocket and took something out which I didn't see.

"What was that?" I asked him, I was answered by him shoving my back against the elevator door, and pushing a syringe. I looked up at him pleadingly. _Is he trying to kill me! _He injected whatever was inside it and threw it to once side, I winced in pain at the sting.

"W- What did you-" _Why can't I speak! _My mouth felt numb, my head felt heavy and my vision was cloudy.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Clarice." He said sadly, I stumbled forward and weakly punched his chest.

"Wh- why are you doing thi…"

Everything went black.

,...

_It's so warm and comfortable in here, the sheets are definitely silk, and… What am I wearing? A nighty? _I opened my eyes groggily and my head banged in pain, I looked around the strange room. It was basically all marble, I was laying on a ridiculously large bed laden with red sheets, and the room was bright and shining. It looked like a luxury room in some fancy hotel. _Where the fuck am I? _

It was then that it all rushed back to me, Adrian injected me with something that knocked me out. Now I'm here.

Where ever the fuck here is.


	10. Chapter 10

I got out of bed on weak, heavy legs, and looked around the bright room. The roof was glass, and snow fell on it, all I could see was white. _Where the hell is this? _I started to feel panicked; I looked round the large bedroom for some sign of where I was. A large wardrobe was at the other side of the room, covering the length of one wall. I opened it, and inside was all my clothes, including my Viper costume, which was in the middle, facing me, ceremoniously placed with my boots below it, and the shelf above it held my mask and gloves, a note was attached to the chest of the body. I picked it up.

'_Put this on._

_Love, Adrian. X'_

I screwed the note up in my hand. _Yeah right, I'm not doing shit until I find out what's going on. _I left the bedroom, still in the silken nighty, and looked around cautiously. The building was huge, the roofs were all glass, and snow fell heavy against the glass. The marble floors were dark marble, and the ceilings were extremely high.

I heard sound, and headed toward the source of it. The first thing I saw was a wall covered with hundreds of televisions, all with something different showing, a large chair sat in front of it.

"Adrian." I called. The chair turned and Adrian was sitting there, in a strange Ozymandias costume. "What is going on? What are you wearing? And what the fuck is that!" I yelled, when I noticed a huge lynx with extremely large ears sitting obediently beside him, as he ran a gloved hand down it's back, as if it were a house cat.

"Clarice. You're not supposed to be awake yet." He said softly, standing and walking over to me. I should've been intimidated, scared, but I was way past that now.

"What the _fuck_ is going on Adrian? Tell me _now_. Or I will leave right now." I warned, my voice shaking in frustration.

"I doubt you will. We're in Antarctica." He said smoothly, taking off his gloves. _We're, __**where**__?_

"Why!" My voice was a few octaves higher than usual. "Tell me Adrian!" My eyes were stinging with angry tears, at the cold way he was speaking to me and the fact that he wouldn't tell me what was going on. He didn't answer me for a moment, he let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"It isn't safe on Earth." He said finally. I threw up my hands and let out a hollow laugh.

"In case you haven't noticed Adrian, it has _never_ been safe on Earth! Something's happening that you aren't telling me. Now stop treating me like a child and _tell_ me!" He turned away from me and back to the screens, which only angered me further. He obviously saw something and turned quickly back round to me.

"You should put your costume on." He said firmly.

"WHY!" I screeched.

"Do it, Clarice. I'll explain later. But do it, now. There may be need for you to be wearing something strong." He walked over to me and put his hands on the side of my face, looking into my eyes. "Please." He pleaded. I shoved his hands away harshly.

"If you don't tell me when I get back: I'm leaving; I don't care if I freeze to death." I marched back to the bedroom, and hastily pulled on my costume with shaking hands. _What the fuck is going on? Is this something to do with the war? _I left the bedroom once I had put on my mask, unsure whether or not it was necessary.

I left the bedroom, leaving the gloves off, and returned to Adrian, who was standing before the many screens. Unmovingly watching them, only slightly turning his head to look at a different channel. _What is this about? _

Fear took over me, for the first time in a long time. I never thought it would be _Adrian_ scaring me. I walked over to him and stood beside him, not wanting to touch him, afraid to.

Suddenly, and without warning he jumped up, sending Rorschach flying into one of the screens smashing it. I jumped, and looked round, Dan was here too. The confusion only built up more. _Why are they here and why are they trying to attack Adrian? _

Dan held out his laser, ready to fire, when Adrian threw his chair at him, quick as a flash. He then kicked Rorschach, who was about to standing, causing him to fall off the slightly raised platform we were standing on.

Adrian leapt from where he was, easily fighting Dan off and crashing his back into the stairs, breaking some of the stone.

"Dan!" I called urgently, running over to him. "What did you do!" I yelled at Adrian. Adrian ignored me.

"Gentlemen, welcome." He said, in that calm, businesslike tone.

"Adrian, we know everything." Dan said from the ground, pushing himself up slightly. I frowned in confusion.

"Know what?" I asked him, he didn't reply. I turned to Adrian. "Know what!" I repeated.

"Then what is there to discuss Dan?" Adrian continued, ignoring me again.

"Plenty." Rorschach growled, putting his hat back on. "You killed Comedian." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"What?" I hissed, unwilling to believe it.

"May he rest in peace."

"Why would you kill him!" I stood up now, my fists clenched.

"Blake figured it out first. Nixon had him keeping tags on us. Making sure we weren't rocking the boat. Blake found out what I was doing here in Karnak, and by the time he visited poor Moloch he was cracking badly. Even I couldn't predict he'd be the one to have a change of heart." As Adrian explained this, Rorschach slowly rose behind him, sending a kick to his head. Adrian quickly and easily blocked it, swinging round to punch him in the chest and face. Flooring him once more.

"So. I had to kill him." He went on with his explanation, and my anger and betrayal seethed within me. "Then I neutralized Jon. No easy task. I put roughly two billion dollars into tachyon research to block Jon's vision of the future."

"You used his psych profile to manipulate him." Rorschach said, as he and Dan predatorily circled him. I just stood at the foot of the stairs, my fists clenched, torn between choking him, and bursting into tears that he would deceive me. Of all people. "To get him to leave the planet."

"I've known Jon long enough to see he isn't devoid of emotion. His subtle facial twitches wouldn't be noticed by the layman but, to me, he might as well have been sobbing. All I needed to do was tug on the thread. The sudden flood of emotion Jon felt when he came to believe he'd given cancer to the people he loved, was all the excuse he needed to leave Earth."

"You gave those people cancer, just to get Jon to leave Earth." I spat, disgusted.

"Your bullshit assassin. You paid him to throw us off."

"Mr Chess gave his life in the service of a higher cause, Dan. I put a cyanide capsule in his mouth, leaving only one loose end."

I allowed myself to sit down on the step, putting my head in my hands, angry at myself that this all happened under my nose, and disgusted that Adrian lied to me.

"You." He turned to Rorschach. "And your mask killer theory, one you followed the tenacity of a true sociopath. I tipped off the police, and once you were in prison I was able to move forward." _So he killed Moloch too, to frame Rorschach. _

"Sorry to disappoint you." Rorschach growled. He and Dan attacked Adrian again, haplessly, Adrian fought them with the ease of brushing a fly off his shoulder.

"We were supposed to make the world a better place." Dan said, standing; looking as betrayed as I felt.

"Dan, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Nuclear war? Human extinction!" Dan yelled angrily, before trying to attack again. To no avail, he was floored once more.

"Of my course, my moral safeguards gave me a pause at the necessary sacrifice. A few key regions around the globe. New York, Los Angeles, Moscow, Hong Kong." He walked up the stairs. "Disintegrated in an instant. Fifteen million people killed. By Dr Manhattan himself."

My heart crumbled, I turned to face Adrian, and walked up a couple of stairs, my entire body shaking, and a sick feeling in my stomach.

"The world's punishment for flirting with World War Three."

"Jon wouldn't do that." Dan defended, and all I could do was nod in agreement. Looking up at Adrian, the man I loved, with pure hatred burning in my eyes.

"A face no one outside this room ever has to know. The energy breakthrough I was working on just came to fruition. All these years, Jon was helping me replicate his power, unaware of how I planned to use it... You see, the Comedian was right. Humanity's savage nature will inevitably lead to global annihilation. So in order to save this planet, I had to trick it. With the greatest practical joke in human history."

"Killing millions of people!" I shouted, walking up a couple more steps.

"To save billions." Adrian said defiantly. "A necessary crime."

"I'm not going to let you do this Adrian." Rorschach growled.

"'_Do that'_ Rorschach? I'm not a comic book villain. Do you seriously think I'd explain my masterstroke to you, if there were even the slightest possibility you could affect the outcome?" I braced myself for what he was about to say. "I triggered it 35 minutes ago."

I felt the bile rise in my throat, but swallowed it back, making my eyes water. _Henry_. _Oh God, Henry! _

...

**Henry's POV**

"See you later guys!" I walked out of the gym as the boys called goodbye, and swung jingled my car keys in my hand. To the car Ice bought me. _She's a good girl. _I put my keys in the door, and was about to open it, when I saw a blinding blue light come toward me, tearing apart the buildings it passed. _This is it. Time to die. _I took the keys out of the door, and placed my hands together in prayer. _Look after her. _

...

**Ice's POV**

_Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it didn't happen. _

The screens all flashed up a news report, of a huge explosion in New York, believed to be caused by Dr Manhattan.

"No!" I yelled desperately, the tears falling freely. I ran over to the screen, and put my hands on it, barely hearing any sound any more. "No. No. No. No. No." I repeatedly pounded my fist into the glass, it smashed round my hand, making my knuckled bleed, and the electricity shock me.

"Clarice, stop." Adrian put his hands on my shoulders, I turned round, and punched him in the face, _hard_. For once, he wasn't expecting it.

I was about to lay in another punch, when Jon and Laurie appeared in the room, in a flash of blue light.

Adrian was gone in a flash, and Jon followed him. I barely realised.

_Henry's dead. My __**father**__. _

I fell to the floor, my back against the screens, and just stared forward, deadly. Unable to cry at this moment. It was like crying wouldn't be enough.

I barely noticed Adrian return into the room, I barely noticed Laurie say; "You're such an asshole," As she pointed a gun at his head. What I _did_ notice was the shot ring out, and Adrian topple down the stairs, hitting each one until he stopped at the bottom. When I looked up, Laurie was still holding up the gun, and Adrian lay motionless.

"Adrian!" My body acted of its own accord. The burning anger I felt at him seemed to evaporate, as he lay on the ground. I got on my knees beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder, turning him over onto his back, so I could see his face, tears threatened to spill over again. Laurie, Rorschach and Dan came down the stairs to stand over him. That was when Adrian opened his hand, and revealed the bullet.

"_So, you're the fastest strongest man in the world?" I grinned sipping my coffee._

"_Fast enough to catch a bullet." He smiled back and I laughed. _

As quick as he had opened his hand, he had knelt up and lay a punch to Laurie's gut, sending her flying back into the stairs, so she was on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You bastard! If you've hurt her I'll..." Dan began angrily.

"Dan." Adrian pulled the bullet out of his glove. "Grow up." The Adrian I looked up at now, as I knelt beside Laurie on the steps, rubbing her back so she could regain her breath, was not the Adrian I knew. The Adrian now, was evil, ruthless, and cold. That thought was as heartbreaking as losing Henry. "My world demands less obvious heroism. Your schoolboy heroics are redundant. **What have they achieved**?" He said more quietly. "Failing to prevent Earth's salvation is your only triumph."

"I am disappointed in you Adrian." Jon's deep voice ringing through the building made me jump slightly. _Where is he? _I noticed the blue glow, and looked up at the glass roof, where Jon, about a hundred feet tall, lifted his fist and punched through the glass, reaching for him. Laurie, Dan and I huddled together under the falling shards, the sound of the glass breaking echoing in our ears.

"Reassembling myself was the first trick I learned. It didn't kill Osterman." I looked up now, Jon returned to his original size, standing before us. "Did you really think it would kill me?"

Adrian sat on the floor, his back against the marble, looking grey and defeated. It made my heart hurt. Despite my hatred.

"I have walked across the surface of the sun. I have witnessed events so tiny and so fast, they could hardly be said to have occurred at all. But you, Adrian, you're just a man. The world's smartest man, poses no more threat to me, than does it's smartest termite."

Adrian held something up, a wry smile returning to his face. I frowned in confusion.

"What's that? Another ultimate weapon?" Jon said, the slightest trace of condescension in his tone.

"Yes. You could say that." Adrian pressed the button on the strange black device he held and all the televisions came back on.

My heard turned quickly to look at them.

"Millions of lives were suddenly ended in an act of evil by Dr Manhattan himself." Nixon was on the screen at his desk. _No, no. It wasn't Jon. _"Since the attacks, I have been in constant contact with the premier of the USSR. Putting aside our past differences, we have both pledged to unite against this common enemy. With the rest of the world, we will prevail. This is a day we shall never forget. And yet we go forward to defend the human race and all that is good and just in our world. Thank you. God bless us all."

_That was Adrian's plan, to unite the rest of the world against Jon, killing those millions of people... To save billions... It makes sense... NO! It was __**wrong**__. _

"Do you see? Two superpowers retreating from war." Adrian was standing now, and my eyes snapped to him. I've saved the Earth from hell. We both have. This is as much your victory as it is mine. Now we can return, do what we were meant to."

"We were meant to exact justice. Everyone's gonna know what you've done." Rorschach growled.

"Will they? By exposing me, you would sacrifice the peace so many died for today." Adrian said. I stood up and walked over to him, his eyes went to me.

"Peace based on a lie, Adrian." My voice was weak, he looked saddened at me. The betrayal was obviously evident on my face.

"But peace nonetheless, Clarice." He said to me, almost pleadingly.

"He's right. Exposing Adrian would only doom the world to nuclear destruction." Jon said, more emotion in his voice than I had ever heard before.

"No. We can't do this." Laurie piped up.

"On Mars, you taught me the value of life. If we hope to preserve it here, we must remain silent." Jon said to her. _He's right. _

We all went quiet, silently agreeing.

"Keep your own secrets." Rorschach barked, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. Jon looked at Adrian, who looked back ominously.

"Don't even think about it." Dan warned, following him. I gave Adrian a scathing, warning look, that said; _If you hurt Rorschach, I'll never forgive you._ Before I followed Dan.

"Wait Rorschach!" I called, as the door opened in front of him.

"Rorschach!" Dan yelled.

"Never compromise. Even in the face of Armageddon. That's always been the difference between us Daniel. Rorschach straightened his collar, and left into the snow. I followed him out, the snow falling around me. Jon appeared in front of him and Rorschach stopped.

"Out of my way. People have to be told."

"You know I can't let you do that." Jon said softly. _Rorschach would rather die than keep this secret. _Dan caught up and stood beside me.

"Suddenly you discover humanity?" Rorschach said firmly. "How convenient." The last part he almost whispered, sounding sad. When Jon didn't reply, Rorschach threw off his hat and mask. _Oh God, he's getting ready to die. _"If you'd cared from the start, none of this would have happened."

"I can change almost anything. But I can't change human nature." Jon finally said.

"Of course you must protect Veidt's new utopia. What's one more body amongst the foundations?"

Jon looked genuinely saddened, and Rorschach sounded to be on the verge of tears. _Please don't kill him. _

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rorschach said. "Do it." He whispered, and I lowered my head, and blinked out more falling tears. "DO IT!" He yelled. Jon held out his hand, and Rorschach disintegrated into pieces. _No. _I loud sob escaped me, and I fell backwards into the snow.

"NO!" Dan yelled sadly, painfully. I took off my mask, and Dan took off his helmet and goggles. Crying. _I can't believe he's dead. All because of __**Adrian**__. Rorschach is just a bloody scorch mark on the snow. _

Without more thought, I rose to my feet, and wiped my eyes roughly. Before marching back into the building where Adrian stood, looking at me mournfully. Everything flashed before my eyes, all the people he had killed, the millions, the children. Henry, Rorschach.

"You bastard!" I screamed and ran at him, laying punches into everything I could reach. And he let me. I shoved his back into the television screens, and need him in the gut, before laying another punch on his bloody face. Still, he let me. "STOP IT!" I screeched. "Hit me back!" I wanted a _fight_. I didn't want him to just take it.

I could faintly hear Jon say goodbye to Laurie, and I felt my hair blow round me as he disappeared. I didn't stop laying into Adrian, and he still didn't fight me. I felt myself be thrown off him, but it wasn't by Adrian, it was by Dan, who shoved him back into the televisions, and repeatedly punched him in the face. Still he didn't fight back.

"Dan." Adrian said firmly once Dan paused. "A world united and at peace. There had to be sacrifice."

"No!" Dan brought his hand to Adrian's throat. "You haven't idealised mankind, but you've deformed it. You've mutilated it. That's your legacy." Dan said, angrily, breathing heavily from adrenaline and upset. He released Adrian's throat roughly. "That's the real practical joke."

Adrian just stood there, his head back against the screen, his cheek and lip bleeding. Dan and I barely made a mark.

I felt drained, emotionally and physically. I just felt numb. And alone. Henry was gone, and Rorschach was gone. And Adrian... Adrian had become the most evil man on Earth. I walked down the slight raised platform we were on, and walked over to Dan and Laurie.

"Go back to America. See your mother, be happy together." I said to Laurie quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"What about you?" Dan asked me softly.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm going to get this placed fixed. Then I'm leaving." I said, gesturing to the glass on the floor around me.

"Why would you do that for him?" Laurie said to me. I pursed my lips. _Because I love him. _

"Because disgusting and evil as his actions were. He believed them to be for the greater good, and he at least deserves to live out his life in comfortable solitude." I explained. They both nodded slowly in understanding. Laurie hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Call me when you come back." She said to me, and I nodded. Dan hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I felt him nod against the side of my head, and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

They both gave me a small, sad smile, which I returned, before leaving Karnak. I turned to Adrian, who was in the same position as before, staring into space.

"I'm sorry." He breathed his eyes on me.

"I know you are." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

I unscrewed the iodine antiseptic solution, and poured a little on the cotton wool. I wore a denim skirt, a sweater and some boots that Adrian had brought to Karnak. I pulled back my hair in a pony tail, and examined the cut on Adrian's lip, as he sat on the large dining room chair before me. The snow fell around us from the broken roof, but I ignored the chill.

I wordlessly dabbed the cotton onto his lip, he didn't flinch, he just watched my face as I avoided his eyes. I didn't think I could look at his eyes in that moment. I moved onto his cheek, putting the cotton wool beside and dabbing iodine onto the other, before placing it against his cut and dabbing away the blood.

Once it was all gone, I stood and threw away the cotton, and replaced the iodine back in the cupboard where I found it.

"Get changed. I've called in a private jet to pick us up." I said monotonously, the glass shards crunching under my boots as I returned to my room.

"Where will it take us?" He asked, I turned round.

"To California, I have an apartment ready for us, bought in your name. All your things were destroyed..." I saw his jaw clench at the mention of it but went on. "So I've also had clothes ordered for you, to be sent to the apartment." I turned back again to head toward my room.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He called after me. I didn't turn back round, knowing my face would portray my emotions.

"Because, I loved you, once." I lied, and walked into my room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I bit back the tears, and walked over to my wardrobe, emptying it out, and haphazardly putting everything into a suitcase. Once that was done, I went into the bathroom, and looked at my reflection.

My eyes were dark, and puffy, my skin; pale and drained. I ran the cold water, and splashed some on my face.

"What are you doing Ice?" I asked my reflection. _Jesus, I'm going insane. _I left the bathroom and put on a long brown leather coat, picked up my bag, swinging it on my shoulder. The jet would arrive soon. When I returned to the snowy, glassy lobby, Adrian stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, a long black coat, a white shirt tucked into his trousers, and his hair back in place. _How could someone so beautiful have made that kind of decision? _

"Adrian. Come on." I said, walking over to him. He held out his hand for me to take. _Those hands that I love so much._ I couldn't. Not yet. Couldn't hold his hand. He looked heartbroken when I just put my hands in my pockets, and walked outside.

...

We didn't say a word to each other the whole flight, or the cab ride to the apartment. Southern California reminded me of New York, and that thought made my heart ache, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. The apartment building was tall and expensive, we went inside the marble lobby, and dragged our suitcases over to the desk.

"Adrian Veidt." I said, the man behind the desk nodded, and handed me the key to the penthouse apartment. Again, without speaking, we walked over to the elevator and got inside, I looked at the wall, my lips pursed, as I turned the key in the lock for his apartment and the elevator started to move.

"Thank you." Adrian said quietly, I finally turned and looked at him.

"You're welcome."

The elevator pinged and came to a halt the apartment was a similar size to Adrian's old one, only the floors were wooden, and the furniture more homey and comfortable.

"It's lovely." Adrian said quietly, I nodded in agreement and went into my bedroom, it was a fair size, with a large comfortable looking bed. I put my bag down, and was aware of Adrian coming in the room behind me and standing a couple of inches away from my back. He wrapped his arms round my waist, and I shivered and the feel of his form against my body. I willed myself not to succumb to him, but being in his arms felt so right. He moved one of his hands up to my hair, and pulled it round one side of my head, exposing my neck. His lips touched my skin first, then his teeth, nipping and sucking on it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"I'm proving to you that I'm still me." He said back, moving his hands down my stomach, to the waistband of my skirt. I was aware of my breathing becoming heavier. He reached to the hem of my sweater, and painfully slowly lifted it over my head. I let him. He ran his hands over my goose pimpled skin and to my bra covered breasts, which he kneaded and rubbed in his hands, making me bite back a moan. He reached to my back, and skilfully undid the clasp on my bra, reaching round me again so my bare breasts spilled out into his hands, he gently played with my pebbled nipples, and I moaned and arched against him. I felt him harden against my backside, and I bit my lip at the feeling. He ran his hands from my breasts, and down my sides where he quickly pushed two fingers down onto my hips, so I bent over with my hands flat on the bed. I could hear his heavy breathing behind me, as he lovingly ran his hand down my spine, and over my butt.

He pulled up the hem of my skirt so it bunched up around my waist, and I heard him undo his belt unzip his trousers.

"You are so _beautiful_." He said quietly, running his hand over my most sensitive area through my lace panties, making my legs shake. Something else racked through me at the tone of his voice, his deep, intense tone, made me think he was not going to be as gentle with me as he was being now. He ripped my panties, with a grunt, and threw them to one side. He positioned himself at my opening and leaned over, pressing his chest against my back, grasping hold of my hips tightly. "I love you. I know you love me too." He whispered against my ear, before roughly shoving inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. "So just say it for me." He put one hand in my hair and gently pulled my head back, so he could look at me and lay a deep kiss on my lips. "Say it." He repeated, looking at me with pure emotion in his beautiful eyes. I swallowed, there was no way I could lie to him.

"I love you Adrian... But... _I'm afraid of you." _I honestly told him. He closed his eyes tightly, as if I'd stabbed him.

"I never wanted you to be afraid of me. I just wanted to _protect_ you." He pulled out, but still held me against his bare chest. I turned round in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes were red, a tear fell from them. The first time I'd ever seen him cry.

"I know." I whispered in his ear. "_I know_." My eyes became moist, and I held his head against my shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Come on." I pulled away from him, and held his hand, leading him to the bed. I pulled my skirt from around my waist so I was completely naked. I slipped into bed, and pulled aside the sheets for him to get in beside me. He gave me a small, grateful smile, and got in bed. I moved next to him, and wrapped my arms round his shoulders, pulling him against my chest lovingly.

"Thank you." He said, sounding weaker than he had ever sounded. I felt the tears break once more.

"I'll never leave you." I told him, running my fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'll never let you go." He put an arm round my stomach and hugged me back tightly.

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

Confusion. Pure confusion. I paced up and down the bathroom, feeling sick, a sheet wrapped round me, my hands shaking.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I hissed to myself, still pacing. I stopped at the mirror and looked intently into my own eyes. _I'm taking care of a fucking mass murderer. He KILLED Henry for fucks sake! _I clutched my stomach as bile rose in my throat, and fell to my knees by the toilet, throwing up the contents of the stomach into the bowl. _This is __**wrong**__. I can't do this. _I stood up on weak shaking legs, supporting myself on the sink. _Got to get out. _I tiptoed into the bedroom, where Adrian rested soundly, fast asleep, I crept across the room, casting off the sheets as I did so, and unzipped my suitcase. I took out a pair of panties, and some jeans and a sweater, and threw them on quickly, and quietly, careful not to wake him. I put on my boots last, and gathered up the bare minimum: my toothbrush, some money and left everything else.

I stood over Adrian, still sleeping undisturbed. Tears fell, as they had so much lately, and I swallowed the large lump in my throat.

"Bye, Adrian." I whispered.


	13. Authors Note

**Okay people, I'm going to let YOU decide how this story goes. I can't really be bothered to make a pole, so just send me a message or write in a review which you'd rather happen:**

The story ends when Clarice left

**or**

**Adrian goes after Clarice.**

**YOU decide. **_**=) **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**4 and a Half Years Later - 1985**_

_I moved next to him and put my arms round his shoulders, pulling him to my chest lovingly. _

"_Thank you." He said, sounding weaker than he had ever sounded. I felt the tears break once more. _

"_I'll never leave you." I told him, running my fingers through his blonde hair. _

I sat up bolt upright in bed, sweating, my chest heaving. Remembering the lie I told to Adrian what seemed like so long ago.

I returned to New York; half destroyed, but rebuilding, as humans do. Laurie and Dan also returned, and they lived together, they were my only connection with the Watchmen or my past life. My costume; I left behind with Adrian. I didn't fight anymore, I didn't even train. My name was no longer Clarice Licciardi, it was Clarice Brown, a surname that made me much harder to find. Should _anyone _want to find me. My apartment was decently sized, it was fairly small but cosy, as I preferred. Big enough for two people… Yes, two.

As if on cue, my door creaked open, and my small boy stood in the doorway, peaking in, shadowed against the light of the hallway. His hair though; his brilliant blonde hair glowed in the light, combed down as always, he took such care over his appearance for his age. I could almost see his piercing eyes even in the darkness, and I smiled warmly.

"Mommy… Did you have… mightnare again?" He asked me, in a small voice. I laughed to myself at his mispronunciation, I must've been talking in my sleep again.

"No baby… It was just the television, I've turned it off now." I lied, smiling warmly at him. He nodded slowly at me. "Want a cuddle?" I asked him, holding out my arms, he grinned at me and nodded, running over to the bed and jumping onto it. I pulled back the covers for him to get in beside me, he did so, and made himself comfortable straight away, snuggling his head into the pillows, and wrapping his tiny arms round my stomach. I enveloped him in a hug, and breathed in the smell of his hair.

"Night night Mikey." I whispered to him, kissing the top of his head.

"Night night mommy." He replied in a quiet, muffled voice, he gave a wide yawn, and was asleep quickly. I looked down at his beautiful form with sad eyes, finding myself missing his dad as I so often did.

…...

**Adrian's Point of View**

For two years, I wallowed in self pity and depression, guilt and misery. At first, I was angered and heartbroken that she would leave me, then, I realised why. I had become a monster, I had killed her father, her friend.

But she would forgive me, I gave her time. I gave her plenty of time. But I grew impatient, and I needed to see her, needed to _touch _her. To feel that ivory skin against my skin, to run my fingers through her beautiful black hair.

It was time to get her back.

I found out that she had changed her name, which was no easy feat, she was a clever woman, and didn't make herself easy to find, but I have friends in high up places, so I found her eventually. _Clarice Brown, how insignificant and plain of her. Licciardi suited her so much better. _I thought with a grimace. _**Veidt **would be even better than that. _

My jet landed at Newark airport, the first time I had returned to New York after what I'd done to it. I swallowed hard, and stood up from my seat.

…...

**Clarice's Point of View**

I checked the temperature of the bath by swilling it round with my hand, I put some bubble bath in, and swilled that round, before calling Mikey in, who was watching cartoons. He ran in when I called him and stripped off quickly before happily jumping in the soapy water, causing a little of it to splash up on my t-shirt.

"Hey!" I laughed, and he giggled menacingly at me. I shook my head and dried off my hands. "Okay, you go get yourself washed, I'm gonna make you some supper before bed, okay?" I said, he had already began rubbing soap into his hair and I smiled warmly at him. "Call me if you need me sweetheart." I left the bathroom door open and went into the kitchen, immediately heading to the cooker to prepare some pancakes, his favourite.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are…" I sang softly, as I prepared the food. "Unforgettable, though near or far…" I started to quickly whip the mixture. "Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me…"

I heard a bang from the other room and sprang into action, panicked.

"MIKEY!" I yelled, dropping the whisk and jumping over the counter, before sprinting to the bathroom. Mikey was happily playing in the bath with his toy boat, his hair soapy, and his face pink.

"What was that noise?" I asked him urgently.

"Came from your 'oom." He shrugged, not looking up from his boat. I unconsciously went into Viper mode, as I cautiously headed toward my bedroom door. _I may be a little out of practice but a simple fucking burglar has no chance against me. _

I put my hand on the handle and open the door firmly, which would take out anyone standing behind the door. There was no one. I searched my room, no one, and after a quick inventory of the apartment, I found no one. _Was it my imagination?… No… Mikey heard it too. _I went back to check on him, and when I saw him, my heart stopped.

"Adrian." I whispered, my eyes wide, feeling like I would feel. He was just standing in my bathroom, holding Mikey wrapped firmly in a towel, as he played with the lapels of Adrian's suit jacket.

"Hello Clarice." He said quietly, his eyes boring into me. "Who's this?" He asked, referring to Mikey.

"That's Michael… My son…" I said softly, reaching out for him. Adrian handed him to me, and Mikey wrapped his arms round my neck.

"You left me Clarice." His words felt like a stab in the gut. My eyes welled up and I shook my head.

"I'm not having this conversation in front of my son." I said firmly, harshly turning my back on him, and carrying Mikey into the living room, I sat him on the carpet in front of the fire, where his pyjamas were warming. I kissed the top of his head. "Put your pyjamas on okay?" I whispered to him, and he nodded at me.

I turned back to Adrian, tall, and handsome, and smouldering as when I had met him. As when I had left him.

"Who's is he?" He asked me cuttingly, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. I let out a hollow laugh.

"Who's is he? Are you blind Adrian?" I asked him incredulously, gesturing to Mikey who was pulling on his pyjama top. "He's _yours _Adrian."

He looked like I'd punched him across the face. For once, Adrian was lost for words.

"Mine?" He repeated, in a raspy voice.

"Yes Adrian." I said softly, reaching out and taking his hand in my shaking one, shockwaves ran through me at the feel of his skin once more. I took Adrian over to Mikey, who was still sitting on the floor in front of the fire, now in his pyjamas, as he watched Danger Mouse.

"Mikey." I said to him softly, and knelt beside him. He looked up at me and Adrian. "This is Adrian…" I told him, trying to ease him into the prospect of meeting his father, not knowing if Adrian would want anything to do with him. I looked up at Adrian, who stood stiffly, although I could see in his eyes, it was out of happy shock. I asked him with my eyes if I could tell Mikey who he was, he nodded once. "He's your Daddy." I smiled.

Of course, Mikey didn't understand the significance of this at his age, he just smiled up at Adrian, and Adrian smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Michael," he said quietly, and slightly formally, making me shake my head with a small laugh.

"Come sit with us Daddy…" Mikey crawled over to him and tugged on his pants leg, with no idea of how much it meant to Adrian to hear himself called this for the first time. Adrian sat on the floor behind me and crossed his long legs, and for a minute, it was like everything had disappeared. All the bad, all the anger, all the guilt; just went away, as our son excitedly showed his toys to his new found father, and Adrian laughed at the way he mispronounced words, as I did.

I leaned on one arm as Mikey showed Adrian the smiley face he had drawn on his etch- a- sketch, and my fingers met Adrian's on the carpet. He looked up at me, with those eyes I had missed so much, and we shared a look.

"Hello." He said to me simply.

"Hey." I replied softly.

...


	15. Chapter 14

I leaned on the doorway of Mikey's bedroom and watched Adrian tell him a story. He was lying on the bed beside him, his sleeves rolled up, and his eyes sparkling as he looked down on his son. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"… The princess was very beautiful, and the prince knew right away he must make her his wife and protect her at all costs…"

"What did she look like?" Mikey asked him, playing with Adrian's long fingers, as he did when he was tired.

"Oh, she had long dark hair and white skin… Brilliant grey blue, stormy eyes, like a restless sea…" Adrian was looking at me now and I swallowed. "And lips like beautiful roses."

"Like mommy." Mikey yawned, Adrian smiled at him.

"Yeah, like mommy." He whispered, Mikey closed his heavy eyes, and was asleep within seconds. Adrian gently took his arm from under his head, and lay a long soft kiss on his golden tresses, before leaving the room with me, and closing the door quietly.

"He's a very clever child…" He said to me smoothly, walking toward me as I backed up.

"One of the smartest children of his age in the world, I'd say…" I replied, my back now against the kitchen counter.

"Wonder where he got that from?"

He put one hand on the side of my head, and kissed me deeply. I kissed back without hesitation, my hands instinctively around his neck as we moved our lips together rhythmically. _**Stop it. Clarice. **_My hands found the front of his shirt, and I frantically worked on the buttons, my fingers fumbling as I pulled it open, revealing that hot skin I loved so much. _This is wrong. Stop. __**Now. **_He found the hem of my shirt and pulled his mouth away just long enough so he could roughly pull the shirt over my head, making my hair messily fall round my shoulders. He hungrily eyed my breasts, and pulled the cups of my bra down so my breasts spilled out into his hands. My eyes felt wet… it wasn't from sadness of guilt. _**It should be. **_But no, this felt right. This is what I've been yearning for, and I'm not going to stop it.

He ran his teeth down my breast, before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, so I moaned deeply, and tugged on his hair.

He moved his lips back up to my mouth and ravenously kissed me breathless.

"Bedroom…" Was all I could get say between the heated kisses.

...

Clarice slept soundly in Adrian's arms, where she belonged, turned on her side, with her back against his chest, the sheet had slipped down to her waist, exposing her ghostly white back. Adrian couldn't help myself, he ran his hand down her spine, causing her back to arch.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she turned to look at him with a tired, but content smile.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly, tucking a strand of messy hair behind her ear. Adrian couldn't help his fond grin at her, (dare he say,) cute, morning beauty.

"It's 10am… Well, it's 9:59am."

"We have one minute to put some pyjamas on then." She said, hastily slipping out of bed. Adrian looked at her confusedly as she slipped on a pair of polka dotted pants and some shorts.

"What?"

"It's Sunday." She said, throwing an over sized t-shirt over her head, before throwing Adrian's boxers at his head.

"That doesn't explain anything." He implored, pulling on his boxers under the covers.

"In about ten seconds, Mikey's gonna come flying through that door, all dressed and ready to go to the park, as we do every Sunday. However he knows not to wake me up before ten on a Sunday unless it's an emergency." Clarice explained, slipping under the covers beside him. Adrian opened his mouth to comment, when the door flew open, and Mikey ran in, right on cue. His hair combed neatly, and dressed in his play clothes, he jumped on the bed between the two of us, and Clarice laughed.

…

**Clarice **

"Hello little man." I hugged him and kissed the top of his head, he hugged me back.

"Morning mommy." He turned to Adrian and hugged him too round the neck. "Hello daddy." He grinned. Adrian smiled warmly, his chest swelling at his new name.

"Good morning Michael." Adrian sad softly, smoothing down Mikey's hair. I smiled at the fact he didn't use Mikey's nick name, like he didn't use mine. _I haven't been Ice for years. _Michael sounded better coming out of Adrian's mouth than 'Mikey.'

"Like my t-shirt daddy? It's E-Man." Michael said, standing up on the bed so his could show Adrian his **He- Man **t-shirt. Adrian chuckled and nodded.

"I do, aren't the blonde men the most handsome mommy?" Adrian said to me, a sly grin on his face, I laughed and shook my head, Mikey giggled.

"Mommy says I'm the most handsomest person in the world."

"It's most handsome Michael." Adrian corrected. "And also, that's impossible, since _I _am the most handsome in the world." Adrian said to him challengingly.

"Preposterous!" Mikey explained, pronouncing it perfectly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Preposterous, eh?" Adrian quirked his eyebrow. Mikey nodded, and quick as a flash, Adrian had brought him to his chest, and was tickling his stomach mercilessly. Mikey laughed uncontrollably and kicked his legs, to no avail.

I watched with a large smile on my face, and slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked, pausing momentarily, allowing Mikey to get his breath back.

"To make you two breakfast of course." I said with a grin.

"I want pancakes please." Mikey requested, wriggling out of his fathers grasp and sitting in my spot on the bed. Adrian put his arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

Here I am, in my cosy apartment in New York, with the man I'd been in love with for years, and our son. I'm making Sunday breakfast in bed before our trip to the park, and we're laughing, and smiling. Adrian and I will never forget what he did, of course we won't. But I can _forgive _him, as unfathomable as that may seem, I don't think there's anything he could do to make me leave him. Anyone would say that was weak of me, they'd be wrong. To be truly in love isn't weak, to _understand _isn't weak.

I was born to a loving mother, who passed on, leaving me with a broken father, who threw me away, I was taken in by one of the most wonderful men I'd ever met, who's life ended to save billions of others. Through that, through _everything_. Being unwanted, being a superhero, no one had loved me more, nor had I loved anyone more, than Adrian.

Adrian is not Alexander the Great, or Ramesses II. He's Adrian Veidt, a man, my man.

All I'll ever need in life is him, and my son.

I can be happy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The chubby newspaper editor opened the brown leather journal, and read the entry that had a strip of paper between the two pages it was written on to mark it. The entry read:

"October 12th, 1985. Tonight, a Comedian died in New York."

_**The End.**_

**Well, that's the end of this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through the writers block, I hope you liked how it ended. **


End file.
